Sonic Sentai: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
by seanzilla115
Summary: The Great Legend war, it was a day where 34 Sonic Sentai from different Zones came together to defend a heroless zone and together they defeated the dreaded Zangacky at the cost of their powers and thus vanished into history…However, the 35th Sonic Sentai has arrived in this heroless Zone, looking for its hidden secret the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They are…Gokaiger!
1. The space Pirates appear!

Chapter 1: The Space Pirates appear!

_Seanzilla115:Hello minna. Once again, it's Seanzilla115. But this time, I'm not alone._

_KKD: That's right, and Konnichiwa Minna-san! It's your Toku-crossover pal, Kamen Keyblade Duelist, or KKD for short. And this time, we had an idea so cool, I couldn't just leave on my profile. Care to elaborate for the world what this is, aibou?_

_Seanzilla115: Sure thing KKD. Now Minna-san, this story is a Sonic/Gokaiger crossover story...and this is going to be a huge one too!_

_KKD: Reason being it will have cameos of other Sonic Sentai. Yep, for those of you who've been keeping up with the ideas I have, some of the characters will make appearances here. How? Zone merging, that's how._

_Seanzilla115: Eeyup. Ever since one of the earlier issues of the Sonic archie comics, fans have been wondering what other versions of Sonic and his friends are out there, and this story shows one of them. Or rather...a TON of them._

_KKD: But then again, most of the Sonic Sentai have one version of Sonic or his relatives, so it just seems natural. Anyway, you ready for this Sonic Sentai to take off aibou?_

_Seanzilla115: Hai. But first...the disclaimer._

_DISCLAIMERS: As with all Sonic Sentai stories, none of the authors involved own Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Sentai, and in this case Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and the sentai it tributes to are not owned by either KKD or Seanzilla115. They belong to SEGA, Archie, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners. However, the authors here do own Zane the Hedgewolf (Seanzilla), Ellie the Hedgewolf(Seanzilla), Roll Cyber Sakurai (GT), Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai(Seanzilla) Takeshi Narumi (KKD), and Hana Narumi._

_KKD: And with that, let's make this showy, or as Marvelous would say, "Hade ne ikuze!"_

_Seanzilla: Hai! Gokai Change!_

_KKD: GO~KAIGER!_

* * *

**The greatest crisis has befallen Mobius. Plotting to take over the whole galaxy the Space Empire Zangyack's great fleet goes on a destructive rampage, bringing people to the depths of despair!**

This is greatly seen as many gold and silver alien ships attacked from the air and strange silver and blue grunts stormed the ground. The silver grunts seemed to wield a kind of staff and had cylindrical head while the blue ones were much larger and had spikes all over their bodies.

**But Mobius has warriors who stand against the great evil! With love, dreams, and peace, the 34 Sonic Sentai, or Super Sentai, have protected the smiles of the people!**

Then, at least 199 multi-colored heroes charged at the seemingly endless armada of silver and blue grunts, and there were a lot of warriors involved, saving the planet, each one with their own themes, color, and powers to help in protecting the world.

**This battle became known as the Legendary Great War.**

When it came to the ground troops, many of these Sonic Sentai senshi proved to have the advantages of experience and power, but the Zangyack Empire's ships seemed to have our heroes on the ropes as the lasers fired down and damaged many of the senshi protecting the planet. Yet, the other warriors gathered around one red warrior, the oldest one and the first red senshi of the world.

"Minna! Unite all the Super Sentai Powers together! Protect Mobius!" he ordered as all the senshi glowed with a bright energy before leaping into the air and preparing to fire off their powers, "FIRE!"

With that, all of the Super Sentai powers were fired like a multitude of lasers at the Zangyack ships, destroying all the ground troops and the armada attacking Mobius.

**And thus… Mobius' future was protected. However, the Sonic Sentai warriors lost their powers...and faded away into legend.**

**And so… time passes.**

* * *

At least a year in the future, we see a red, gold, and silver galleon flying through space, the fly and vessel having a key and two swords symbol in the design of the traditional pirate skull & crossbones.

**-AHH! I sense it! I sense it!-** a small robotic bird with glowing eyes and mouth, colors dark crimson, gold and dull gold shouted.

"What is it, Navi?" a female, Mobian Red fox in yellow pirate's clothes asked, looking up from her money to see what the bird was squawking about.

**-It's Mobius! It's the galaxy's greatest treasure!-**

"Really?!" a blue male hedgehog with red highlights in his quills, a white mane on his neck, green eyes, and in a green pirate's outfit gawked.

"For real?!" a female lookalike of the male hedgehog asked in equal surprise.

**-Yeah-** the bird nodded as it motioned to the screen, showing the planet, which looked a lot like the familiar blue and green planet of Earth, making the hedgehogs and the robo-bird gawk in amazement.

"What a lovely planet," a female, Mobian Hedgefox with golden yellow fur, an ivory muzzle, emerald green eyes, and a pink and white outfit smiled as she, along with a young, shy-looking Mobian Hedgefox with midnight-black fur, a snow-white muzzle, two tails (one black with a white tip and one an inverse of the other), and ice-blue and grey outfit got up to look at the screen, "The people there must live comfortably. Hai, Haseo-chan?"

"H...hai, Onee-chan," the young, hedgefox stuttered in a shy way.

"That's the kind of commentary you'd expect from Roll and Haseo," the red fox shrugged before looking at the planet with a grin, "As for me, all I see is a giant jewel!"

"Fiona….that's always the first thing on your mind," the male hedgehog sighed.

"Agreed, Takeshi-nii," the female hedgehog smiled.

"Who cares about that?" a voice yawned a bit as a pair of Mobian Hedgewolves walked in, "What we seek is on that planet. The Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy."

The male had darkish-brown fur, emerald green eyes with a moon-shaped scar underneath his right eye, and blue, black, and white Pirate's clothes with a image of a wolf-howling at the moon imprinted on the back.

The female Hedgewolf had soft, snow-white fur with her quills held into a ponytail by a green hairband, soft sapphire blue eyes with a star-shaped birthmark underneath her left eye, a baby-blue opened vest on top of a pink shirt with a star on it, the shirt stretched a bit by her bust, rose colored jeans, pink running shoes with yellow lines going down the middle with white stars on the heels, and black gloves with small, stars on the back.

"Nii-san's just trying to act cool," the female hedgewolf giggled a bit.

"Yeah..I bet Zane's secretly excited," Fiona grinned, causing said male hedgewolf to roll his eyes.

"But is it really on this backwater planet?" Takeshi's sister wondered.

"Well Hana, they say this treasure is worth as much as the whole galaxy," Takeshi pointed out.

"Of course it's there," another voice spoke as the group turned to see the captain of the ship, a cobalt blue hedgehog with slicked back cobalt quills, emerald green eyes, and a red pirate's coat over some black and white clothing and a golden medallion, as the others nodded in response before hearing a rapid beeping.

"Ahh mou...Now what?" Hana groaned as everyone turned to the monitors to see what was up.

"Hakase!" Fiona snapped at Takeshi.

"Hai, hai, let me handle it," Takeshi responded, using the control module to check the systems and see what was up, and a close up proved to show on the monitor some familiar looking gold alien ships, "It's the Zangyack's space fleet!"

"This is bad. They've found us!" Hana whimpered as she hid behind her brother.

"..." Haseo whimpered as he began to hide behind his sister like Hana did with Takeshi..

"So…" Zane began as he and the others turned to the captain, "What'll we do, Marvelous?"

"If things go badly, it could be a big problem," the female hedgewolf added.

"Then just make sure it goes well," Marvelous answered.

"That's your decision?!" Takeshi gawked as Marvelous stood up.

"That's... what kaizoku do," he smirked, holding up a small red figure that resembled a red ranger with a pirate theme in the costume before flipping the legs up, revealing it to be a key.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series Presents…**

**Narration: These youths travel the great seas of space searching for adventure and romance. They revolt against the Space Empire Zangyack. These hearty fellows proudly bear the pirate name! And their name is…**

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!)**

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (Dashing through the seven seas)**

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you)**

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (Your goal isn't on any map)**

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (It's no illusion)**

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (Everyone is searching for their very own treasure)**

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (I want to check to see that everyone is not the same)**

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (Just do what you want)**

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (Let's take the helm!)**

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (Let's sail into the storms!)**

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (Your persistent recklessness will change the world)**

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (Big dreams are endless!)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Space Pirates Appear**

* * *

The same red galleon continued to fly towards the Zangyack ships, only now at the steering wheel of the galleon was a red sentai senshi similar to the one designed into the key Marvelous held earlier. He had red boots, black pants-like bodysuit reaching a golden belt, the upper torso suit covered in a red portion resembling a pirate coat showing off a white version of the symbol on the galleon on his chest with golden designs on the sides, reaching to silver cuffs and white gloves. The white neck reached a red helmet that was designed after a pirate's hat with the same key and sword logo in silver and a black visor for the eyes with a design surrounding the mouthpiece.

"Ready the cannons!" this red ranger ordered in Marvelous' voice as he gripped the wheel.

"Tch! So it's the wanted kaizoku?" one of the blue and black grunts from the war noted, looking at a few wanted posters before ordering his troops, "Crush them so that we can collect the bounty! Fire!"

The ships soon fired their lasers at the lone galleon.

"Portside Galleon Cannons! Fire!" the red ranger shouted as the black cannons on the side fired at the Zangyack ships, destroying one with ease, "Hard to starboard!"

With that, the vessel made a hard right turn before the front of the vessel, which looked a lot like a cutlass, rammed right THROUGH another ship, cutting it in half.

"Grr...they're messing with us! Enough playing around! Fire! FIRE!" the blue and black grunt shouted as the galleon seemed to blow up, "How do you like that?"

However, much to the surprise of the grunt, a giant pirate themed mecha charged from the explosion, the main body looking similar to the galleon, the left arm resembling a green racecar, the right arm looking similar to a jet, the left leg looking like a yellow trailer with a treasure chest foot, and the right leg resembling a white and pink sub.

-Not good enough- the red ranger's voice scoffed from a speaker as the mecha pulled out two cutlasses that looked like the front of the galleon seen earlier.

"WHAT?!" the grunt gasped.

The ships didn't even stand a chance as the mecha, which was now piloted by the red ranger and four similar looking rangers each being blue, yellow, green and pink, easily took them out one by one with its cutlasses. The mecha then finished the last three ships with a flying jump kick before posing mid air in victory.

"Yosh! From here, it's a straight route to Mobius," the yellow ranger sighed with relief, using Fiona's voice.

"Hai," the pink ranger nodded, her voice sounding like Roll's.

"I hope the treasure is really there," the green ranger gulped a bit, his voice sounding like Takeshi's.

"Hmph! It's there," the red ranger assured before spinning the wheel.

Suddenly, the mecha separated into its separate components with the jet docking within the racecar, which docked within the sub, which lowered into the trailer, which went back into the galleon before the ship flew right down to Mobius.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on said planet in a large city, there were a multitude of people, which was a mix of humans and Mobians, just relaxing, including some girls talking about what they'd like to eat, until they heard an unfamiliar sound and looked up to see the galleon, flying pretty low between the buildings.

"What's that?!" one girl gasped.

The rest of the crowd looked up and gasped in shock at the flying pirate ship before it stopped and dropped its red anchors, both of them landing rather harshly into the sidewalk, thankfully not injuring anyone in the process. The citizens looked up and saw the crew of the vessel lowering down on eight different ropes before landing on top of a nearby building. Marvelous just smirked before pulling out an electronic megaphone and holding it up so the citizens could listen.

-Listen here, Mobians. We're the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Ore wa Captain Marvelous- Marvelous started, confusing the locals.

"Did they say pirates?" one asked.

"Isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog?" another wondered, seeing the similarities between the two characters.

-This planet has the greatest treasure in the galaxy, right? Just tell us where it is- Marvelous instructed as the locals were even more confused.

"Does something like that really exist?" one local asked another, but Fiona, annoyed by the lack of results, stepped up and snatched the megaphone from Marvelous.

-No use in hiding it!- she informed.

"You should not do that, Fiona-san," Roll sighed, taking the megaphone from her. -Fair tidings to you all. Let's see… the commoner over there!-

"Huh?" another person in the crowd, a Mobian Blue Jay, blinked in confusion before looking back up, "Me?"

-Yes. You.-

"Yes?"

-Do you know anything?- Roll politely asked.

"Oh. I don't know anything," the Jay answered.

-Have you heard any rumors about it?-

"Oh. I deeply apologize, but I don't think anyone on Mobius knows about that," the Jay insisted before turning to his fellow Mobians. "Right?"

The other Mobians around him who were listening just nodded in confirmation of this fact.

-Oh my…- Roll sighed.

"...This isn't what I was told," Zane frowned.

"See? Didn't we say so?!" Takeshi added, frustrated, shaking Fiona before the red fox elbowed him in the gut. "Ite!"

"So disappointing," Hana sighed.

"What'll we do, Marvelous?" Fiona asked Marvelous as said hedgehog pondered for a bit until he turned to his crew and said…

"Let's eat," Marvelous stated as he began to walk off.

"Eh...EH?!" the others gawked, just watching Marvelous walk away.

"Mou…" Zane sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes a bit.

"But we don't have this planet's currency!" Takeshi pointed out. "What are you planning to do?"

Upon hearing this, the hedgehog in question stopped before thinking for a second.

"Fiona," Marvelous spoke, catching the red fox's attention, "A ring."

Fiona then looked at one of the rings on her left hand a bit confused before realizing what Marvelous had planned.

"EH?!" she gasped.

"Oh dear…" the female hedgewolf said a bit with Haseo hiding behind Roll after hearing Fiona's sudden, surprised outburst.

"She always gets like this, Ellie," Hana sighed.

* * *

Back up in space, more Zangyack ships flew in towards the planet, but among these was a much larger white ship with the fronts of it having horse designs in them along with a royal insignia on the cockpit window, and the back seemed to replicate some sort of blue tail fins.

Inside the ship, watching from the front of the ship's command room, was a male figure clad in white all over with gold and cyan accents, a blue cape, golden streamer cuffs, a silver chest, and a silver face with cyan eyes. After staring at the planet, he turned into the cockpit and at two people in particular.

**"Barizorg, Insaan, are preparations for Mobius' conquest ready?**" he asked the two.

**"_Yes Boss_,"** the cyborg with a black body, silver armor, bronze accents, and a pale gold head with only one eye exposed known as Barizorg answered with a bow, **"We have your favorite cold-blooded action commander on standby, Waruzu Giru-sama."**

**"I have developed the ultimate weapon,"** a female in green and black with some strange attachments to her shoulders, along with a her head mostly covered, with the exception of some orange horns, some green and orange hair, an orange visor, and her mouth showing white skin with green lipstick; this was Insaan, **"I want to see your joyous face~."**

**"..Hmph!"** Waruzu Giru scoffed, pushing Insaan out of the way as he headed towards his seat, **"No holding back! Show them the power of the Space Empire Zangyack!"**

**"Hai!"**

**"Yes, sir,"** Barizorg nodded as the trio looked out the cockpit window, but then…

**"Your highness,"** a voice spoke as a rather, large figure walked into the room, revealing his orange-bronze armor with silver accents on top of a black body and having a red cape, **"It seems the advance fleet was wiped out by pirates."**

**"Nani?! Those pathetic wretches! They're a disgrace our army!"** Waruzu Giru growled before he turned towards Barizorg, **"Barizorg! Wipe the Advance Fleet's data from the records!"**

**"_Yes, Boss_,"** Barizorg bowed, **"Shall we make plans for dealing with the kaizoku?"**

**"No need! Pirates are mere flies compared to our empire,"** Waruzu Giru scoffed.

**"Your Highness!"** the bronze figure spoke, catching Waruzu Giru's attention, **"If you underestimate them, they may come back to haunt you."**

**"Grrrrr! You dare defy me, Damarasu?!"** Waruzu Giru snapped, at first looking down, but quickly looking up seeing that this Damarasu was taller than him, **"I am Emperor Zangyack's son! Waruzu Giru!"**

**"Not so. So what are your orders?"** Damarasu asked.

**"...Set a course for Mobius! Full Speed ahead!"** Waruzu Giru ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Mobius, the Gokaigers were in a jewelry store, where the owner, a Mobian Ferret, was examining one of Fiona's rings, this one having a purple gemstone.

"T-this is amazing!" the Ferret gawked before typing something into his calculator and then showing it to Marvelous and Fiona. "I'll give you 10 million yen for it!"

"Oh...that's it?" Marvelous scoffed, unimpressed by the amount as the ferret rushed off somewhere with Fiona staring at the ring they were planning on pawning.

"Damn it… this is only a loan!" Fiona informed.

* * *

"You better pay me back with interest!" Fiona informed as she was counting what they earned later that day.

"I'm sure he has no intention of paying her back," Takeshi frowned.

"Not that Fiona pays people back either," Hana added, giggling a bit.

"Eh? Really?" Roll asked.

"He's a pretty carefree guy," Zane noted.

"Hai," Ellie nodded in agreement before the group noticed Marvelous stopping, Fiona bumping into him since she wasn't paying attention.

"...This is a pretty nice planet," the hedgehog noted as he looked around a bit, "The food should be good on a planet like this."

"Then… let's go to an expensive restaurant and have a gorgeous meal!" Takeshi suggested with a grin, Hana and Fiona having an equally wide smile.

Later, though, they stopped at a small joint called the Snack Safari, which was a rather simple place, and all they had on the menu…were different types of curry.

"...Why this place?" Takeshi and Fiona asked with a sigh.

"It smells good," Marvelous asked as he looked at the others, "I heard Curry is pretty good."

"We understand, but…" Hana started.

"A taste of the commoner's lifestyle can be a good experiance," Roll spoke, her brother sitting next to her as he folded some paper animals and flowers.

"The only unusual thing here is how ridiculous this is," Fiona sighed. "And what's your brother doing, anyway?"

"Oh. It's something he always loved doing since he was a child," Roll replied.

"How cute," Hana smiled, causing Haseo to blush while Fiona just counted what was left of their cash.

"So…" Zane began as he looked at Marvelous, "Just how are we going to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy?"

"Well...you're brain can't work if you don't eat," Marvelous replied.

"..That doesn't answer my question," Zane frowned a bit.

"He's right nii-san. You can't' think or work on an empty stomach after all," Ellie pointed out.

"See? She gets it," Marvelous grinned, causing Ellie to blush and giggle a bit.

"Thank you for waiting," the chef, a male Mobian Cobra replied, bringing over the group's order, "Here is the Special Safari Curry."

"Wow!" Hana gawked.

"It looks very delicious," Fiona added.

"Let us partake in it," Roll stated as Haseo put his paper animal and flowers away so he could eat.

"Itadakimasu!" they smiled as they were about to eat when suddenly, a piece of the wall just blew open, making chair and debris fly everywhere, some of the plates having gone missing and the tables collapsed.

"..." Fiona sighed before she took a look at the money before her eyes widened, "AAAAAH!"

As most of the others ran out, Fiona tried to gather what of the money went flying, but Marvelous…he seemed a bit…oblivious.

"Oi...what about the curry?" the hedgehog asked the waiter that brought their food.

"That's obviously out of the question right now!" the waiter whimpered, still frightened by the explosion.

"...Seriously?" Marvelous sighed.

"Forget that! Look over there!" Takeshi shouted as Marvelous and Fiona rushed outside.

Outside, the group saw Zangyack ships flying overhead.

"Oh great, not those guys again," Hana groaned.

"EH?! What is that thing?!" Fiona asked when everyone saw Waruzu Giru's ship flying above.

"That's the Zangyack's space fleet's flagship, the Gigant Horse," Takeshi pointed out, "The guys we fought earlier were just the vanguard."

"Wh...what does that mean?" Fiona asked with a small gulp.

"If they're here… that means they're serious about taking over this planet," Takeshi answered as they saw the ships fire on the city, the group barely dodging a few blast sent at them.

"Ah mou...go do that somewhere else!" Fiona snapped.

"What'll we do?!" Takeshi asked, hiding behind the ruined sign.

"This is no time to be searching for treasure!" Hana added.

"...for now, let's return to the galleon," Marvelous ordered, looking up at the sky with a serious look.

* * *

At around that time, the Zangyack ships were lowering magnets, which had tons of the silver and gray grunts attached to them by the heads before one by one, they each fell off and landed on the ground, each landing with a "gou!" sound. Along with the troops, a gun-metal figure landed in front and looked up at the Gigant Horse.

**"Waruzu Giru-sama! behold the methods of Action Commander Shikabanen!"** the figure shouted, aiming his right hand, which was a gun, at a nearby building, making it explode.

It was total chaos as the silver grunts, along with a few blue ones, attacked the city, killing off a few, unlucky citizens in the process.

"It'll be okay," some female Mobians told some children as they hid behind some rubble.

Unfortunately, Shikabanen found them after blasting a human male.

**"It's no use running!"** Shikabanen replied darkly, preparing his gun.

At that moment, the Gokaigers arrived on the scene.

"...What is it?" Marvelous asked Roll, the hedgehog noticing the female hedgefox stopping as she looked at something, the other Gokaigers running back to see what was up before they all looked to see Shikabanen threatening the innocents.

**"No one can escape!"** Shikabanen stated evilly as he grabbed one of the female Mobians by the neck.

"Just let the children go!" the Mobian wolf grunted in pain before Shikabanen harshly threw her to the ground and stomped on her head a few times.

"...Aren't we going?" Takeshi asked, one of the few Gokaigers more concerned for his own life at that moment.

"...Aren't we?" Hana added.

"...I hate to say it, but this planet has no future," Fiona spoke.

"Then...it'll just be another part of the empire's territory," Zane stated

"Just like our home planet…" Roll added as they saw the Action Commander aim his gun at the two.

"...Ellie? Hana?" Marvelous spoke, catching the two females' attention, "Get Haseo safely to the ship."

"Well what about you guys?" Hana asked.

"...We got some trash to deal with," Marvelous replied in a serious tone.

"...Okay," Ellie nodded as she looked at Hana and Haseo, "Let's go Hana-chan. Haseo-kun."

"O...okay," Haseo nodded nervously.

"Hai!" Hana nodded as the three ran off while the Action Commander aimed his gun at the mobian wolf, cackling evilly.

**"That's a good expression..it excites me! Show me more fear!"** Shikabanen grinned darkly as he prepared to fire at the wolf's head.

"I don't like it," Marvelous uttered stepping forward.

**"Thanks for the wonderful expressions,"** Shikabanen smirked, preparing to pull the trigger before someone shot him in the arm, causing him to back away from the hostages as the Action Commander and the grunts began to look around for the person who fired that shot, **"Who's there?!"**

Everyone then turned and saw the five Gokaigers walking towards the hostages, all with a serious expression on their faces. The Action Commander growled as he stood up.

**"It's you guys!"** Shikabanen shouted as he glared at the Gokaigers, **"If I recall, you're the wanted pirates! Just what do you think you're doing?!"**

"Who knows?" Marvelous shrugged.

**"Oh! I bet you're just looking for some tawdry treasure!"** the Action Commander figured, **"I'm letting you go this time, so disappear from my sight!"**

"Urasai, Ba~ka (Shut up, Dumbass)!" Fiona responded with a slight grin in that taunt.

**"Eh?! B-Baka?!"** Shikabanen gasped.

"You're the one who's going to disappear," Zane scoffed.

"I do not wish to listen to what you have to say," Roll added with a frown.

"Me neither," Takeshi nodded, "I hate guys like you!"

**"Have you lost your senses?! We are the Space Empire Zangyack! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"** Shikabanen asked, the Action Commander holding his gun in preparation.

"We do. But… it's the plank for those I don't like!" Marvelous informed as they pulled out small keys, resembling the rangers earlier, including the red key Marvelous had earlier, and strange devices that kinda resembled cell phones with a red, black, gold, and silver color scheme. "That's what pirates do."

With that, they flipped these keys into key mode before opening their phones revealing the screen half had two cutlasses designed into it, but there was also a strange keyhole in the phone itself. The five then posed with the items in hand for a moment.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted as they inserted the keys into the strange keyholes before turning them, causing the top of the phone to split apart and resemble the key and cutlass logo from the galleon.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With this, 3 X's and a V came flying towards each Gokaiger, in their respective colors, the first X forming the black body suit, gloves, key and cutlass logo and boots, the second X forming the primary colors "jacket" on top, and the third X forming the helmet with the V forming the logo on the helmets.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…" GokaiRed began

"GOKAIGER!" the five declared.

"Now…" GokaiRed began as he and the others pulled out some cutlasses of their own, the blades being silver, but the rest being red and black, with a cyan and silver logo of the team on the sides of it along with some pistols of a similar color scheme and design, "Let's make the showy!"

With that, GokaiRed started firing, hitting multiple grunts in the process along with one blow on the Action Commander.

**"Goumin-domo! Get them!"** Shikabanen ordered as the silver grunts charged at the incoming Gokaigers while the Action Commander fled, leaving his hostages behind.

"...Could it be?" the female wolf began as she watched the fight with her friend and the kids, "The 35th Super Sentai?"

"Eh?!" the others gawked.

At the fight, GokaiPink was anchored with a grappling hook by her sword, blasting each of the grunts, or Goumin, with her pistol while delivering a few kicks, using the grappling hook line to swing to various ruined buildings.

Nearby, GokaiYellow occasionally blasted her foes, but seemed more skilled with a sword.

"Out of the way!" the Yellow Sentai Senshi yelled as she kicked a Goumin, sending the grunt off the building.

At the same time, scaling down a building, GokaiBlue was slashing most of the grunts, almost rarely using the pistol.

Nearby, GokaiGreen was...well…after a leap off a building, his leap seemed more like a clumsy fall before grabbing the line of one of the construction vehicles. He used this to his advantage, slashing foes on the ground, and when jumping he used his pistol.

With GokaiRed, he was easily fending off the Goumin, leaping off the side of buildings and proving evenly skilled with both the gun and the sword,, knocking the numbers down with great ease. In an instant, he threw his sword at one of the Goumin GokaiBlue was fighting, impaling the grunt in the chest.

"Hakase!" GokaiRed called out to Green, who was running from more Goumin.

"Huh? Uh, r-right!" he nodded, throwing his sword as Blue tossed his gun, Red kicking the gun up to Green before catching the sword Green tossed, returning to battle quickly.

Meanwhile, Green swung like a trapeze artist, catching the second gun and began firing at the Goumin in rapid succession while Blue took the sword that impaled the Goumin and continued hacking and slashing the grunts with two blades.

Meanwhile, the grunts used their staves as rocket launchers and fired them at Blue, who deflected the shots with ease.

Back with the girls…

"Roll!" Yellow shouted, tossing her gun to Pink.

"Understood!" Pink nodded, throwing her sword to Yellow as the two caught the others' weapon.

Yellow then proved to be as skilled with swords as Blue was while Pink also fired her guns rapidly in succession.

"I'm just getting started," GokaiYellow smirked a bit behind her helmet as she started to almost toss the swords around like they were on lines connected to her hands, causing them to swing in succession with her movements as the Goumin she was fighting started to fall one by one. The Yellow Sentai Senshi grinned before she noticed more Goumin heading her way, causing her to sigh as the other Gokaigers joined her, "Ah mou! There's a ton of them!"

"Shall we use _that_?" Red suggested.

"..._that_?" Blue asked.

"_That_, right?" Green asked as well

"Yeah," Yellow nodded.

"That's a good idea," Pink commented.

"..." Red gave off a small chuckle as he and the rest of his team pulled out keys like the ones they used to transform from their golden belt buckles, but these were different as each of these were the design of the first super sentai in history.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" the Gokaigers shouted as they inserted the keys into the phones and turned them, changing the Kaizoku Sentai into the Himitsu Sentai...

**=GO~RANGER!=**

When they fully transformed, they each had a similar design with a cape and a number above their visors, each ranger in their respective colors, however, Red having a yellow V on his chest with a blue hourglass-shaped visor with a winged 1 above it and his gloves and boots being white. Blue's had two red Vs, a black arrow-shaped visor pointing up with the number 2 and black gloves and boots. Yellow's had 3 red Vs, gloves and boots like Blue's, a flat line black visor, and a 3 above it. Pink's had 4 red Vs, white gloves and boots, a red heart-shaped visor, a 4 above it, and even red earrings on her helmet. Finally, Green's have 5 red Vs, black gloves and boots, a simple V shaped visor, and the number 5.

"Sensei, what's that?" a young bear cub Mobian asked the older female hedgehog Mobian.

"The first Super Sentai formed on Mobius!" the female hedgehog gasped.

"The Himitsu Sentai Goranger, right? But how?!" the wolf added in surprise as Pink twirled and soon held a rocket-shaped American football with all their colors on it.

"Goranger Hurricane! Here I go!" Pink declared.

"Goranger Hurricane… a Garbage Truck!" Red shouted as he, Blue, Yellow, and Green prepared themselves before charging, Pink moving to one spot to aim the ball.

"Hakase-san!" she shouted, throwing the ball.

"Hai!" Green shouted, bouncing the ball in the air above his head a few times before kicking it over to Yellow, "Fiona!"

Yellow then bounced the ball for a bit before kicking it up high.

"Zane!" she called out, getting Blue's attention.

Blue then jumped high into the air and caught the ball, spinning a few times in the air before he landed on the ground and held the ball out.

"Marvelous!" the Blue Sentai Senshi called out.

"Right! ENDBALL!" Red roared, coming in with a flying kick, kicking the ball past the Goumin before it landed and changed into… an actual garbage truck?

The Goumin 'blinked' a bit in confusion before they pointed and 'laughed' at the truck. Unfortunately for them, the truck suddenly began to suck them all in before driving off.

Red just landed after the kick, but soon looked up and saw one of the blue and black grunts coming in with a diving attack and joined by more Goumin.

"How obstinate!" Green groaned as he and the others soon had their backs against one another before they all pulled out a new set of ranger keys, quickly flipping them to key mode.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted as they regrouped in a circle before inserting the keys into the phones like before.

**=SHI~NKENGER!=**

Suddenly, some kanji appear before the five in their respective colors before colliding with them, transforming the Gokaigers from the Gorangers into the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, each one having boots of their color, black pants, a golden belt, an upper torso resembling a kimono top with white gloves, and their helmets having a simplified look of the kanji that collided with them; Red's was fire, Blue's water, Pink's heaven/sky, Green's wood, and Yellow's earth. Then, they each pulled out a black and gold hilted sword with silver blades before charging and easily slashing their way through the Goumin. Yet only after a couple seconds they pulled out a third set of keys to use!

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they announced, inserting the keys into their phones like they did the others.

**=MA~GIRANGER!=**

This time, magic circles appeared over the five before lowering down onto them, before new suits formed on their bodies. They all had golden belts with the same mystic M on their cloaks and MagiPhones as the buckle. They also had black lines edged with gold leading from the tops of their belts to their shoulders, which also led to a golden edged cloak/cape top piece that covered the shoulders, creating an M design. Their boots and gloves were edged with this same design, and even the legs had them, but the girls just had it reach the edge of their skirts before they showed off white leggings. Then, along with a white neckpiece, each of the new MagiRangers' heads were covered by a helmet of their respective color, each with a different visor. Green's was a minotaur, Pink's a fairy, Blue had a mermaid tail, Yellow a thunderbird, and Red a phoenix. Also, it should be noted that blue's suit turned into a cyan tone.

"Gii Magika!" they shouted, now wielding staves with silver Ms, their respective color and symbol at one end, and these staves glowed their respective colors before blasting elemental blasts in their colors at the Goumin, making them scatter and land, defeated.

**"That was quite the show...but I've grown tire of it,"** Shikabanen stated before firing a barrage of lasers and missiles at the Gokai-Magirangers, **"Farwell!"**

However, the five Gokai-Magirangers only tossed their staves into the air, which reverted to the cutlasses of the Gokaigers, with the Gokai-Magirangers back in their Gokaiger forms, catching the swords, and all five charged, each getting a slash on the Action Commander. The battle then continued, each Gokaiger slashing rapidly at Shikabanen until he blocked one of Red's attacks, only to get a boot to the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

"Finish him off," GokaiRed ordered.

"Hai!" the others nodded before pressing a button on the front of the cutlasses, making a silver cylinder spring up from the back.

Then, pressing a button on top of their belt buckles, they pulled out the ranger keys of their respective forms, shifted them into key mode, and inserting them into the cylinders with a twist before setting them back down, making the symbols on the side glow their respective color.

**=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

The Action Commander stood back up in time to see the swords glow, but only panicked when the Gokaigers slashed the air, sending some kind of aura slash at him as all five hits dealt massive damage.

**"GAAAAAH!"** Shikabanen cried out in pain, his entire body crackling in red electricity as he fell to the ground and exploded in defeat.

"Heh!" GokaiRed scoffed, seeing they defeated a member of the Zangyack Empire.

* * *

"Well, we've done it now…" Fiona sighed later, the five back in their Mobian forms.

"Eh?" Takeshi asked.

"If the empire didn't regard us as enemies before, it does now," she clarified.

"EH?!"

"That's true," Marvelous agreed.

"What shall we do?" Roll wondered.

"This is bad, Marvelous!" Takeshi panicked, gripping his captain by the sleeves, "We need to spend every second getting away from Mobius!"

However, the blue hedgehog in red only grabbed the blue hedgehog in green by the forehead, making the latter release the former's sleeves to try and make him release him by the wrist.

Yet, as Takeshi winced in pain, Marvelous turned around to see the small group who had seen the entire battle.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"Arigatou!" one of the kids smiled.

"For saving us…" the female wolf added on, "...we really thank you."

Marvelous, not sure what to make of this, pushed Takeshi away before walking off, Zane kinda scoffing at what they were saying.

"What're you saying?" Zane scoffed as he began to walk away.

"We're Space Pirates. We just came searching for treasure," Fiona added, also walking away.

"But then why did you fight them for us?" the female hedgehog asked them in response.

"That was…" Roll started, almost unsure of how to respond.

"...For the curry rice," Marvelous replied, making the locals really confused, "We were angry about not getting to eat any. Well. That's all it was."

With that, Marvelous, Zane, and Fiona continued walking away as Roll bowed to the locals and Takeshi approached them.

"That's why you don't need to thank us," Takeshi finished for his captain before he and Roll followed their teammates back to the Galleon.

* * *

**(Cue: Super Hero Getter)**

**Super Sentai!**

**Tobidase! Eien ni toki wo koe (Fly! Cross the eternal time)**

**Saikyou senshi ON PARADE! (The ultimate warriors are on parade!)**

**Goni sorotte GORENGER (When five are assembled, they're Goranger)**

**JAKQ TORANPU SAIBOUGU (The JAKQ trump cards are cyborgs)**

**BATTLE FEVER sekai no dansu (Battle Fever is the world's dance)**

**DENJIsei kara DENJIMAN (From the Planet Denji comes Denjiman)**

**Ichi tasu ni tasu SUN VULCAN (One plus two plus Sun Vulcan)**

**Goggle V ga shintaisou (Goggle V does rhythmic gymnastics)**

**Bakuhatsu DYNAMAN (Exploding explosions of Dynaman)**

**BIO ryushi no BIOMAN (The BioParticles of Bioman)**

**CHANGEMAN wa densetsujuu (Changeman are legendary beasts)**

**FLASH uchuu no choushinsei (Flash the supernova of space)**

**Hikaru AURA da MASKMAN (The radiant aura of Maskman)**

**Tomo yo doushite LIVEMAN (Friends, why… Liveman)**

**Utaitai Zettai Oboete Mitai (I want to sing so I better remember them!)**

**Super Sentai Let's GO!**

**Ichiban kagayaku otakara sagase LET'S GO PIRATES (Find the shiniest treasure. Let's go pirates)**

**Motto mada mada! Mite mitain da Ippo mae e (I want to see more and more. I take a step forward)**

**U~ WAKUWAKU Kaizoku Sentai GOKAIGER (Oh~ The exciting Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

* * *

**Jikai, Episode 2!**

**Navi: Try finding a Mobian in black clothes.**

**?: You people have no intention of protecting Earth, do you?**

**Marvelous: Nope.**

**...The Value of this Planet!**

**Marvelous: We're just looking for something.**

* * *

_KKD: SUGEE! That was very impressive for my first round with Sean. I have to say, that was a very cool chapter, what about you, aibou?_

_Seanzilla115: I'd say we did a pretty good job for the first chapter, KKD._

_KKD: Very cool. So, we saw three Gokai Changes, and if the chapters are up, one of them is of a team I'm actually planning on working on. Can you guess which one readers? Whoever does gets a free cookie. Anyway, Sean, what was your favorite part of this chapter?_

_Seanzilla115: The Gokai Changes for one. Everytime I see that, I can't help but feel excited._

_KKD: I know what you mean, aibou. That was very cool, too. I actually admit that was one of my favs, too. So, anything else to say before we close this off?_

_Seanzilla115: Hmm...I do have one...if anyone here says something involving the american adaptation of Gokaiger, Power Rangers Super Megaforce...don't...just...don't. We don't want to start any fan wars here._

_KKD: I'm already in the midst of one in my mind, so let's end this off before I lose it. Until next time Minna-san, Jaa ne!_

_Seanzilla115: Jaa ne, and good day people *snaps fingers, causing me and KKD to disappear*_


	2. The Value of this Planet

Chapter 2: The Value of this Planet

_Seanzilla115: Greetings once again Minna-san. I'm Seanzilla115, and with me is KamenKeybladeDuelist, or KKD for short._

_KKD: Yep, and man, this holiday season is one hectic mess._

_Seanzilla115: You got that right, buddy. I've hardly worked on Azure Rebellion after I got my 2DS early for Christmas._

_KKD: For me, it's not so much that as my parents practically doing whatever they can to keep me AWAY from my laptop as much as possible._

_Seanzilla115: I see...well, since it's close to Christmas time, things are getting really hectic._

_KKD: Yea, but we're getting a bit off topic, let's check in with our Mobian pirates and see what the heck is up._

_Seanzilla115: Sure man. But first, the disclaimer!_

_KKD: Okay, just hang on a moment._

_DISCLAIMERS: As with all Sonic Sentai stories, none of the authors involved own Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Sentai, and in this case Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and the sentai it tributes to are not owned by either KKD or Seanzilla115. They belong to SEGA, Archie, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners. However, the authors here do own Zane the Hedgewolf (Seanzilla), Ellie the Hedgewolf(Seanzilla), Roll Cyber Sakurai (GT), Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai(Seanzilla) Takeshi Narumi (KKD), and Hana Narumi._

_Seanzilla115: Cool. Now once again, GOKAI CHANGE!_

_KKD: GO~KAIGER!_

* * *

"...Those Zangyack bastards," Takeshi sighed as he looked at the screen, "They've established headquarters for their fleet between the moon and Mobius."

"...Looks like they intend to stick around," Fiona noted.

**-What do we do? What do we do?-** Navi repeated before looking over at Roll, -If it were you, what would you do?-

"I wonder if this planet's people will be able to maintain their peace?" Roll pondered, taking a sip of tea, while her brother worked on his origami animals and flowers, "I worry for them."

**-That's true-** Navi agreed.

"That's their problem," Zane stated, the hedgewolf playing with some playing cards while Ellie played a soft melody on a midnight-blue ocarina nearby.

"I wonder how our treasure hunt will go?" Fiona pondered, sitting down near Zane, "Seems like we just get caught up in fights. I'm sure they have their eye on us now."

"Guess we just need to get the treasure, then flee this planet," Marvelous stated as he walked in before looking at Navi, "Oi, tori(bird), do your fortune telling."

**-Tori janai yo (I'm not a bird)! Navi daiyou (I'm Navi)!-** Navi retorted, obviously irritated by the "tori" comment.

"Whatever, just do it," Marvelous ordered, earning a small sigh from Navi before the robotic bird began to open her wings.

**-Rustle! Rustle! Let's...Treasure Navigate!-**

With that, Navi's eyes and mouth were flashing multiple colors before shooting straight up, banging her head against the ceiling, making Hana and Haseo wince.

"Ouch… that's gotta hurt," Hana noted.

"H..hai, H..Hana-san," Haseo agreed with a small stutter as Navi began to descend.

**-A person in black clothes will tell you something very useful-** Navi spoke in a very cryptic voice before landing, and seemingly reverting to normal.** -...That's it!-**

"...the heck does that mean?" Zane raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"How obscure," Fiona sighed before seeing Ellie writing something down on a small, note-pad, "What're you doing?"

"I'm writing this down in case we forget it, Fiona-san," the female Hedgewolf replied.

"Ahh...good idea," Fiona replied.

"After all, we don't have any other leads at this point," Takeshi pointed out.

"A person in black clothes, huh?" Hana pondered aloud.

"I wonder who we are looking for?" Roll added.

Meanwhile, looking up at the GokaiGalleon from outside, was some young, human boy wearing all black clothing. He just made an expression before riding off on his bike.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series Presents…**

**Narration: The 34 Sonic Sentai who have protected the smiles of the people! They lost their powers fighting the Space Empire Zangyack… but their powers have been inherited by these unbelievable rogues!**

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!)**

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (Dashing through the seven seas)**

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you)**

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (Your goal isn't on any map)**

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (It's no illusion)**

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (Everyone is searching for their very own treasure)**

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (I want to check to see that everyone is not the same)**

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (Just do what you want)**

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (Let's take the helm!)**

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (Let's sail into the storms!)**

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (Your persistent recklessness will change the world)**

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (Big dreams are endless!)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Value of this Planet**

* * *

"Looks like this is the first major place where humans and Mobians gather," Roll noted as the group looked around a plaza of sorts seeing multiple people around them.

"Let's see… a person in black… a person in black…" Takeshi muttered as they all looked around, Fiona even checking over a railing nearby until…

"AH! There's one!" both Takeshi and Fiona shouted, pointing in two completely different directions, both seeing two people in black before realizing the other spoke at the same time, "Eh?!"

"A…ano…m…minna-san?" Haseo shyly spoke up, catching everyone's attention as the young, hedgefox pointed forward, "L…look."

The others did so before their-minus Zane and Marvelous'-eyes widened when they saw multiple mobians and humans walking around the area…all wearing black clothing.

"EH?!" Takeshi gasped as they saw so many people wearing black, soon getting elbowed in the gut by Fiona.

"Th….they're all people wearing black," Ellie noted with a small gasp.

"Just what is this?" Marvelous wondered, leaning against the rail, not seeing the human boy from earlier ride up below.

"Excuse me!" the boy called out, catching Marvelous' attention, "You're the Uchu Kaizoku(space pirates), right?"

"...What if we are?!" Marvelous replied with a question.

"I know about it! I know about the greatest treasure in the galaxy," the kid answered, getting the attention of the entire pirate crew.

"He's wearing black," Fiona pointed out, "Maybe…?!"

* * *

"You Uchu Kaizoku are amazing!" the kid informed as he was walking with the pirate crew later at a dock.

"You saw us before?" Marvelous asked.

"Hai. I saw you Henshin into various Sentai Teams," he answered.

"Sentai?" Fiona and Hana asked in unison.

"What exactly do you mean?" Hana asked.

"Eh? You don't know?!" the kid gawked, "Gorenger, Shinkenger, Magiranger… They are Mobius' Legendary Heroes… at least… from the Mobius of different zones..."

"Oh?" Takeshi nodded before it registered with him, the latter portion of what the kid said, "Eh? Different Zones?"

"Zones are like different parts of one coin. Say like one Zone is different yet similar to another Zone at one point. Zones can be similar or the complete opposite," the kid explained. "And in this scenario, the Super Sentai, or Sonic Sentai as they're sometimes called, came to our Zone when it was defenseless, but none of them were from our own Zone. Does that make sense?" the kid explained and then checked.

"I think so," Takeshi nodded as Marvelous pulled out the red three keys of the teams the kid mentioned earlier.

"So when you said Gorenger, Shinkenger, and Magiranger, you mean these guys?" Marvelous checked.

"So this power belongs to the ones who had been protecting this planet in multiple Zones?" Roll asked.

"It's pretty interesting if I may say so," Ellie noted while thinking, 'If that's true, then what became of the other Super Sentai?'

"So… Where's the treasure?" Marvelous asked the kid.

"Eh… Eto…" the kid replied, looking down at first before an idea popped into his head, "Ah, before that Marvelous-san, mind if I take a photo e-mail?"

"Why bring that up?" Marvelous wondered.

"To commemorate our meeting!" the kid answered as he took out a cell phone, "Could you make it look like you're about to henshin?"

"Ah well~" Marvelous smirked, putting most of the keys back and thrusting out one in particular like he was about to transform.

"Can you hold the Key out a bit further?" the kid asked as he moved forward, still holding the phone out in front of him so he could take a 'picture'.

"Like this?" Marvelous asked.

"Okay! I'll take it…" the boy began before he attempted to steal the key out of Marvelous' hand, only for the hedgehog to catch it.

"You're pretty green, aren't you?" Marvelous scoffed before he pulled the boy over and got him into a headlock, "What are you trying to do? Talk!"

"Let me go!" the boy grunted as he tried to get out of the hold before he reached into Marvelous' jacket as if trying to get something, "I said let go!"

"Okay," Marvelous shrugged as he let go, causing the boy to crash into Takeshi, who was soon knocked to the ground.

"Of course there's no way I'd know about this treasure thing, baka!" the kid responded before taking off on his bike.

"...Looks like you can't let your guard down," Marvelous shrugged.

"No. You did let your guard down," Zane pointed out.

Marvelous gave the hedgewolf a look of confusion before realizing what he meant by that as he began to look through his jacket and realized he's one key short.

"That gaki!" he growled, figuring out the kid managed to snag the ShinkenRed key.

"To fall for such a trick...you're a disgrace to the name 'Captain,' Marvelous," Zane scoffed.

"Heh! I'm gonna catch him… then keelhaul him!" Marvelous smirked.

"...what?" Takeshi squeaked out.

"...I'm going to catch him," Marvelous spoke, a semi-pissed off look on his face, "And then, I'm gonna keelhaul him!" he snapped as he pushed Takeshi down and left in a blur, making the green Gokaiger spin like a tornado for a second, before stopping, feeling dizzy.

"Ah mou…I…I don't feel so…" Takeshi began before Roll and Haseo accidentally zoomed past him in a blur as well, causing the hedgehog to spin like crazy again.

"M…matte, Marvelous-san! You must not keelhaul him!" the female hedgefox called out as Takeshi finally stopped, falling on his butt.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, out in space, Warazu Giru was pacing around the ship.

**"The Pirates have dealt us another blow, your Highness,"** Daramas informed the prince.

**"Urusei, urusei, URUSEI!"** Warazu Giru snapped, **"Is the next Action Commander ready?!"**

**"Action Commander Bongun is here!"** a voice yelled as a figure walked into the room, this guy looking like a mutated green squid with red orbs all over his green and black body.

**"With his power, it'll only be a matter of time before Mobius is conquered,"** Barizorg replied with a bow.

**"...Excellent. Do it at once, Bongun!"** Waruzu Giru ordered.

**"Please leave it to me!**" Bongun saluted.

**"But why're the pirates here on this planet?"** Daramas wondered to himself.

* * *

Back on Mobius, Roll was following Marvelous closely behind, Haseo walking beside his sister in equal worry.

"...why're you two following me?" Marvelous demanded the two hedgefoxes.

"We're worried," Roll answered.

"H...hai, m…Marvelous-san," Haseo nodded with a small stutter, "M..me and O...onee-chan are w...worried about…what you're g…going to do to th-that child."

"Listen, you two! Just who do you two think I am?!" Marvelous responded.

"...We're following you because...I…I don't know," Roll replied, her brother hiding behind her after Marvelous' sudden outburst.

"...Fine, do what you want, then," Marvelous sighed, walking off again.

"...fine. We will," Roll nodded as she and Haseo continued to follow Marvelous.

* * *

"Marvelous really likes that gaki, doesn't he?" Zane wondered as he and the others stayed at the dock.

"Eh?! Why's that?!" Takeshi asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yea, he was so angry at the kid for taking the Ranger Key!" Hana added in equal surprise.

"...didn't it seem he was having fun with his Ranger Key stolen?" Fiona spoke.

"...Now that I think about it, Marvelous-san had that kind of look on his face right before he ran after that boy," Ellie noted.

"He probably felt some affinity with such a reckless kid," Zane figured.

* * *

Back with said kid, he was hiding by himself, staring at the Ranger Key he snagged from Marvelous.

"Hey, you!" a voice yelled, causing the boy to look up and see Marvelous staring down at him before taking the jump and landing in front of him, turning around, and holding out his hand, "Give it back."

"No!" the kid responded, "It's not like you guys plan on protecting Mobius, right?"

"Nope," Marvelous confirmed as Roll and Haseo rejoined him.

"This originally belonged to Mobius, so it should be used to protect it!" the boy snapped at Marvelous, "I'm never giving it back."

"B-but didn't you say it was from a different Zone?" Haseo pointed out. "So t-technically… it… doesn't belong to this Mobius."

"I know…but I'm still not going to let HIM have it!" the kid yelled, pointing an accusing finger at a frowning Marvelous.

"I don't care if it was Mobius' in the past, it belongs to me now!" Marvelous snapped before sighing as he turned around, "The person who saved my life trusted me with it. I need it to keep my promise."

"That's not my problem," the kid replied, "I also… I also have reasons for wanting this power to fight Zangyack!"

"That's not possible," Roll said.

"Why do you want to fight so badly?" Marvelous asked.

"...Grandpa...was killed in the Legendary Great War," the kid replied, catching Marvelous' attention, "He died protecting me."

At that moment, an old memory start to appear in Marvelous' head.

* * *

(Cue Flashback)

_Marvelous panted as he barely fought off the Goumin before a Zugoumin stabbed him in the gut and knocked him to the ground before preparing to fire some sort of laser. Suddenly, a red senshi jumped forward, wielding a Gokai Saber as he took the blast and then slashed the ZuGoumin a few times, sending the grunt falling._

_"Your journey has just begun!" the red senshi informed Marvelous._

_"Eh?" Marvelous blinked before the red senshi presented a large chest to him before opening it, revealing the Ranger Keys._

_"Live on for my sake. And be sure to get the greatest treasure in the galaxy!" The red senshi yelled as he handed Marvelous the chest, "Understand?!"_

_However, Marvelous wasn't given a chance to answer as the red senshi pulled out his blade and then charged at the remaining Goumin._

_"!" the hedgehog cried out, his voice muted when he tried calling out the red senshi's name as more explosions began to separate him from the red senshi further._

(End flashback)

* * *

"I don't want to see it anymore…" the kid continued, getting Marvelous' attention, "...seeing people around me getting killed."

Marvelous stared at the boy for a few moments before a fleet of familiar ships caught his, Roll, Haseo, and the kid's attention.

"Z...Zangyack," Haseo whimpered before the boy ran right past Roll, heading towards where they were about to land.

"WAIT!" Roll responded as she ran after the boy.

"Damn...They're here again?" Zane frowned, his group seeing the fleet at the same time Marvelous and the others did.

"What'll we do?!" Takeshi asked, nervous of what'll happen, only to get a fist to the face.

"For now, let's meet up with the others," Fiona stated.

* * *

Bongun laughed darkly as he began to fire at multiple buildings, causing mass destruction while laughing.

**"This feels great! I'll shoot until everything is destroyed!"** he shouted, repeatedly yelling "Shoot!" over and over again.

The citizens began to panic before a few were killed by either falling debris, or gunfire from the Goumins' weapons. And it was around then that the kid, Roll, Haseo, and Marvelous arrived.

"How cruel…" Roll gasped as Haseo began to shake a bit in fear.

The kid frowned, seeing the destruction caused to his city as he clutched the Ranger Key in his hand. Then suddenly, Marvelous handed his cell phone/henshin device, known as the Mobirates, over to the kid, much to everyone's shock.

"You said you wanted to fight, right?" Marvelous asked the kid.

"M…Marvelous-san!" Roll gawked a bit in surprise with her brother looking at Marvelous in equal surprise.

"If you beat them, you can have that key," Marvelous stated to the kid, the hedgehog not looking away from the battle, "If you don't, you get nothing. Got it?"

"That's obviously preposterous!" Roll responded, but Marvelous was unwavered, still holding out the offer, and eventually the kid swiped the Mobirates, walked ahead a bit before opening the phone up, flipping the key to Key mode, and inserting it into the slot to activate it.

**=SHI~NKENGER!=**

Then, to his surprise, the kid had actually become ShinkenRed.

"I transformed!" he gawked before readying himself for battle, "Yosh…" he uttered before he charged.

"Matte!" Roll yelled as she attempted to stop the kid before Marvelous stopped her.

"Don't stop him," the hedgehog stated to the female hedgefox.

"E-Eh?! W-why're you l-l-l-letting him g-go, M-Marvelous-san?" Haseo asked with a stutter.

"Just trust me, kid," Marvelous told him.

"...A…ano…" Haseo stuttered a bit as he and his sister looked out at the battle and saw the kid fighting the Goumin, and doing it very well, using moves that would make the original ShinkenRed.

"Will he really be okay?" Roll asked, unsure of how he'd do against a Zugoumin or Action Commander.

"Who knows," Marvelous shrugged.

"W...Wh knows?!'" Roll repeated in shock just as the others arrived.

"What's going on?!" Fiona gawked.

"Who's that?!" Hana and Takeshi added.

"A...ano…th...that's th…the kid that st-stole the Ranger Key f..from Marvelous-san," Haseo replied.

"And Marvelous-san made a deal to give him the Ranger Key if he beats the enemy," Roll added.

"No way!" Takeshi gawked, "He's just a regular Mobian child!"

"That truly is reckless," Zane added with a frown.

"I agree. Demo...there must be a reason behind it… hai, Marvelous-san?" Ellie asked, earning silence from teh hedgehog as he continued to watch the kid fight the Goumin.

However, the kid rushed up to the Action Commander, only for him to block the attack entirely.

**"Looks like you don't know your place,"** Bongun stated before he harshly knocked the kid to the ground, and while the kid bravely got back up to fight, he was eventually pummeled by Bongun to the point of de-morphing, sending the key and the Mobirates to the ground, too, **"Fool."**

Roll gasped as she ran over to see if the boy was okay, even asking him that to make sure.

"It's no use… I'm not strong enough… I can't protect Mobius…" he sighed.

"You understand now?" Marvelous replied, taking his Mobirates and Ranger Key back, "If you want to protect it, then find a different way to protect it."

"How?" the kid asked.

"Don't be a spoiled child. Figure that out yourself," Marvelous informed, walking off, but stopped for a second. "Oi! Is this planet worth protecting?"

"...It is. I swear!" the boy replied.

"Which part of it?" Marvelous asked again.

"...All of it. If you're pirates… then figure that out yourselves!" the kid retorted.

"...I see," Marvelous noted, "Oi, Ellie, Hana, Haseo. Head back to the ship."

"Understood/yes/h...hai," Hana, Ellie, and Haseo nodded, running off.

"Zane, Fiona, Takeshi, Roll...let's go," Marvelous said as he began to walk off, "Jaa na."

With that, all the other Gokaigers rushed after Marvelous to prepare for the fight.

* * *

Bongun laughed evilly as he and his troops continued to destroy the city, killing a few citizens in the process before he turned to his right and saw the five Gokaigers appear nearby, each with a serious expression on their face.

**"Hmm? ...It's the wanted kaizoku! What do you guys want?!"** Bongun demanded to know as the five opened their Mobirates.

"We're just searching for something," Marvelous informed as he and the others revealed their five Gokaiger keys.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" the five declared as they inserted the keys into the Mobirates.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Kaizoku Sentai… GOKAIGER!"

With that, all five prepared their weapons for battle.

"Hade ne ikuze!" GokaiRed shouted as the fight began with multiple gunshots, taking down a few Goumin.

**"You've got to be kidding me! Get them Goumin!"** Bongun ordered as the grunts charged at the Gokaigers, who all continued firing until they were within slashing distance, and they began to slash at the Goumin with their swords.

GokaiRed was effortlessly fighting the Goumin, Blue showed superiority with a sword as he and Pink climbed the stairs to the top of some power plant.

"Roll!" GokaiBlue, who was using his sword to block a attack fro a few Goumin, called out as he slid his gun over to the Pink Sentai Senshi.

"Okay!" GokaiPink nodded, catching the gun with her foot before throwing her sword out to the Blue Sentai Senshi, who caught it after the blade slashed through the Goumin in its path while Pink took the gun and the two continued their attacks.

Nearby, GokaiYellow and Green were fighting a few Goumin, the Green Seentai Senshi jumping off the bridge he was on so he could dodge the gun fire from the Goumin's weapons. But he landed, encountering other Goumin ready to attack.

"Takeshi!" GokaiYellow shouted, throwing her pistol down to Green.

"Huh?" he gawked a moment before catching the blaster while having the sword under his arm, he then spun, let it drop, and then kicked the sword up to her with his opposite leg, which she caught with ease.

_"Nice!"_ The Yellow Sentai Senshi grinned underneath her helmet as she slashed the Goumin, sending a few, yellow cutting waves at them in the process.

Green meanwhile was actually rolling on the ground, using a rolling oil drum as cover to block the Goumin fire while he blasted them when he had the chance. He then got up quick and rapidly fired at more Goumin.

Back with GokaiRed, he finished his batch of Goumin in record time just as a few ZuGoumin arrived on the scene, and began to blast him. However, Red used that to his advantage and used the remaining Goumin as shield, letting them get beaten by the blasts. Red quickly shifted and continued firing at the ZuGoumin as the other Gokaigers arrived. Then, they all pressed the buttons on their weapons, releasing the silver cylinders that were in both sets of weapons. They swiftly activated their belts and summoned their Gokaiger keys and the Gorenger keys, and tossed them into the air, the keys going into key mode before entering their weapons cylinders. All five closed the weapons into position before preparing to strike as the weapons glowed.

**=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

GokaiPink and Green began the attack by firing at one of the Zugoumin multiple times while GokaiBlue and Yellow slashed both of their swords at the second to last Zugoumin.

The last of the Zugoumin couldn't help but back away in fear as GokaiRed fired a red, energy shot before combining it with a red, cutting wave, sending the attack rocketing towards the blue and black grunt, who, along with his partners, all crackled with red electricity before collapsing and exploding in defeat.

However, the battle wasn't over as Bongun came in and fired multiple rockets at the Gokaigers, who managed to parry most of the shots before rolling out of the way.

**"Don't get cocky! I"m not as easy to beat as the Zugoumin-Domo!"** The Action commander stated before he fired more rockets at the Gokaigers, who had just pulled out another set of keys.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted, activating these keys, and transforming into the Tokusou Sentai…

**=DE~KARANGER!=**

Each of these rangers all wielded some kind of blaster, had short cuffs leading to white gloves while their boots were the same color as their outfits, they each had a design on their torsos that reflected a number, with the left side being black, the right being their respective color, and a white line forming the shape of the number. They also had white necks, unique looking visors over solid silver mouthpieces, and black lines forming the letter V above them while the lines matched the number on their suits, and they all had a silver badge on their foreheads with a dog on it, and each one having the initials S.P.D. on their suits. Also, each Gokaiger had turned into the Dekranger of their respective color.

Now, all of the Gokai-Dekarangers used their blasters, Red dual-wielding, to shoot down the bullets with ease. Then, all five turned to Bongun and fired at him, the Action Commander grunting in pain as he was sent struggling back a few inchs, dropping his blaster in the process.

**"I'm not done yet!"** Bongun growled as he brought out a strange, clawed weapon and charged at the Gokai-DekaRanges, who had just pulled out another set of keys, **"I'm a man who can do more than just shoot!"**

"GOKAI CHANGE!" the five Sentia Senshi declared as they inserted the keys and turned into yet another Sentai, the Ninpuu Sentai...

**=HU~RRICANGER=**

This time, they transformed into a sentai that had a sort of ninja motif, with Red, Yellow, and Blue having guards of their respective color over white glove, in yellow's case silver legs were visible before her boots and under a skirt, and each of them had an animal symbol designed into their chest in white, as well as into the gold shapes around their visors. In Red's case, he had a hawk, Yellow had a lion, and Blue, who was back in a cyan shade, had a dolphin with the dolphin tail on his chest. However, Green & Pink ended up being drastically different; where there was black on the belts of the other three, they had gold, as well as gold shoulder pads, and golden guards over gloves of their color, black pants, and having the motifs of beetles (Kabuto for Green & Kuwagata or Stag Beetle for Pink). Also, Green's color was now Crimson and Pink's was a Navy Blue.

**"Chou Ninpou: Kage no mai!"** the Sentai shouted as the scene was suddenly taken behind Japanese paper sliding doors with all the characters in silhouette form, and each of the Gokai-Hurricangers slashing at Bongun rapidly.

Bongun cried out in pain as he was sent flying a few feet away from the Gokai-Huricangers, who pulled out a red, Ranger Key each before flipping them into key mode.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted activating them, before they each changed into...

**=SHI~NKENGER!=**

**=GA~ORANGER!=**

**=MA~GIRANGER!=**

**=GO~SEIGER!=**

**=GE~KIRANGER!=**

GokaiRed was now ShinkenRed, and Yellow was a female version of MagiRed, but the others turned into completely new Sentai Senshi.

GokaiBlue was now in an all red spandex suit with red boots and white gloves having golden bands while he wore a golden belt with an ornate buckle. His torso had golden stripe across chest chest, divided by four black lines, from his right shoulder, a golden yellow lion emblem over his heart, and his helmet looked like a lion's head with yellow eyes, black highlights, a black visor inside the open jaw and a plain silver mouthpiece under it.

GokaiGreen was now a Sentai Senshi with red boots lined with black and gold, white pants that went past the golden belt until it reached his abs. It was split by two golden lines under a winged symbol on his chest, his white gloves line with the same colors as those near his boots, and then came his helmet which had a molded in mouth on the silver mouthpiece, a gold trimmed visor, a white trimmed black dragon head on both sides of his helmet, and his forehead had a combined symbol that had the symbol on his chest, along with two other symbols underneath it.

Finally, GokaiPink was now in a mostly red suit with black slashed stripes on both sides of her torso, a triple claw mark on the chest, black markings on the arms, and small silver, black, and orange claw devices on both hands while the helmet had a vague resemblence to a tiger's head with the stripes on the very top before the visor that looked like it could've been formed from sunglasses.

"Oh?! It's all Reds!" Bongun gawked the moment he saw the five, Red Sentai Senshi after he got up.

"I owe you for before," Gokai-ShinkenRed noted as Gokai-GoseiRed and Gokai-MagiRed dashed first, followed by Gokai-GaoRed and Gokai-GekiRed.

**"Tensou!"** Gokai-GoseiRed shouted, using some gold and silver Moai shaped device, shutting the mouth as a tornado bursted from it..

**"Gii Magika!"** Gokai-MagiRed declared as she sent out fire that was caught in the tornado made by Goka-GoseiRed, making it a fire tornado that engulfed the Action Commander.

Within the fire tornado, Gokai-GaoRed and Gokai-GekiRed delivered a series of punches and kicks to Bongun until they split and Gokai-ShinkenRed charged in with his sword, and delivered three slashes to him, dispersing the fire tornado while dealing massive damage to the Action Commander.

**"GAAAH!"** Bongun cried out in pain as his body crackled with red electricity before he began to fall to the ground, exploding in defeat as the Gokaigers changed back into their normal forms.

* * *

**"Waruzu Giru-sama's rage will be immeasurable…"** Barizorg noted after seeing Bongun's life readings crossed out, "We need to do something."

**"Leave it to me,"** Insaan informed, walking over to the console opposite of Barizorg and pressing one button in particular, **"This is my latest invention. I can't believe I'd need to use it on a backwater planet like this"**

This invention of hers was some sort of gun grip with a scope all built into the console connected by a cord, which she pulled out and aimed down at Mobius. With that, giant two cannons appeared from the horse portions of the Gigant Horse, emitting some kind of purple energy. She then pulled the trigger, causing two beams to be fired down from the ship and down to Mobius, specifically hitting the remains of Bongun and the ZuGoumin. The blast not only revived them, but also, as the Gokaigers turned to see what happened (Green hiding behind Blue), it made the four grow to giant size!

"Th...they're huge!" Green yelped from his hiding spot behind GokaiBlue, "Wh..what was that?! It regenerated their cells and made them into giants?!"

"...Damn it. I"m getting tired of this," GokaiRed said in an irritated tone before pulling out his Mobirates and dialing 5-5-0-1 before pressing the button between call and cancel.

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

"It's coming," Green noticed as the Gokaigers ran a little bit ahead before jumping and grabbing the lines to the ship before they were pulled up to it.

They each went into their own cockpits, GokaiRed getting at the wheel of the Galleon as it flew closer to the Zangyack forces attacking the factory.

"Portside Galleon Cannons! FIRE!" Red shouted as the cannons began to fire at the ZuGoumin and Bongun, "Hard to port!"

With a turn of the wheel, Red steered the Galleon, blade first into another ZuGoumin.

"This time hard to starboard!" Red responded, turning the vessel the opposite direction before firing at the Action Commander and last ZuGoumin, "Everyone ready?"

"Okay/Okay!/Okay/Hai!" the other Gokaigers nodded, at the ready.

"Then… let's make this really showy!" GokaiRed shouted as the vehicles within GokaiGalleon appeared and zoomed out, ready for action.

**"Zugou!"** one of the giant Zugoumin roared as they fired at the vehicles.

However, Blue & Green pressed the buttons on their consoles and their mechs fired at the ZuGoumin in retaliation.

"One more round!" GokaiYellow declared as she pressed a button on her console.

"Hai!" GokaiPink nodded, doing the same as he and GokaiYellow's mechs fired at the Zugoumin's, defeating two of them.

"Yatta!" Yellow cheered.

"It's about what I expected," Blue stated..

"Let's gattai(combine)!" Red ordered.

"Okay/Yeah/Yeah/Hai," the other Gokaigers nodded.

"Kaizoku Gattai!" GokaiRed declared.

The five mechs then got into position, the other four surrounding the galleon and beagn forming limbs while the bow split down the middle, revealing the head with a red bandana while GokaiBlue's mech's wings split off. The other Gokaigers entered the cockpit before the combined mecha used Blue's mech's wings to form a Captain's/Commodore's hat before posing, ready for battle.

"Kansei, Gokai-Oh! Full speed ahead!" the Gokaigers shouted in unison.

**(Cue: Gokai-Oh's theme)**

With that, Gokai-Oh landed, but surprisingly jumped over both the ZuGoumin and Bongun, quickly slashing them with the dual cutlasses. The Zangyack duo then attacked Gokai-Oh with Bongun running past the mech so that both he and the ZuGoumin were on either side of the mech, keeping it from attacking only one target with all its power. Unfortunately for the two, Gokai-Oh managed to attack both of them effortlessly as it fended off both attacks with it's dual cutlasses, even to the point of knocking Bongun onto his back. It then began to dodge the Zugoumin's laser blast with great agility when suddenly, Bongun grabbed some sort of black dial with a golden arrow connected to Gokai-Oh's back, which was also on the underside of GokaiGalleon, and seemed to restrain the mecha as the ZuGoumin attacked.

**"Now you're mine! I'll blow you away!"** Bongun laughed darkly as he turned the dial on Gokai-Oh's back, but this… made GokaiYellow… giggle?

"Ba~ka!" she laughed as a cannon appeared out of Gokai-Oh's chest and the other limbs having doors open up, showing cannonballs moving towards the cannon as it fired rapidly at the ZuGoumin, quickly destroying it.

**"Nani?!"** Bongun gawked, seeing as he was now royally screwed after seeing that attack while Gokai-Oh quickly reverted to its normal state.

"Hard to port!" GokaiRed ordered as Gokai-Oh turned around and the Gokaigers pulled out their respective Ranger Keys.

"Ranger Key!" They shouted, setting the keys into Key Mode before inserting them into the wheels for their mechs and turning them, "SET! LET'S GO! **GOKAI STAR BURST!**"

With that, the dial spun on Gokai-Oh's back, opening up the compartments of each mech part again before charging it and firing multiple cannonballs at Bongun, who cried out in pain as he exploded in defeat once more.

Nearby, the boy from before, who had been watching the entire mecha battle, smiled as he saw the Gokaigers win the fight in Gokai-Oh.

* * *

"This planet's sun is really pretty, isn't it?" Takeshi asked as he, Hana, Roll, and Haseo looked out the window of GokaiGalleon as they sailed towards the sunset.

"Hai/h-hai," the other three with him nodded.

"I wonder what happened to that boy?" Fiona pondered.

"Who knows," Zane shrugged, sitting down on the couch while his sister was taking a small nap.

"Marvelous-san said he'd keelhaul him…but he was actually looking out for him," Roll answered, as Marvelous was actually outside on the bow of the ship, standing on the very blade of the ship, looking at the horizon.

"I'm not sure with him," Zane shrugged.

"Are you imposing your assumptions on him?" Fiona asked.

"Eh?" Roll blinked in confusion

"By the way, was the clue about the person in black a mistake?" Takeshi wondered.

"Yea, since that kid knew nothing about the treasure," Hana agreed.

"Yeah...speaking of which…" Roll muttered as they began to turn to Navi, who "gulped" in nervousness.

**-That's not so! Not so!-** Navi responded, **-What I said was right…probably-**

Unknown to them, there was indeed someone else in black watching them from Mobius below.

"Kaizoku, eh?" he uttered, removing his hood to reveal… Marvelous with a red highlight?

Also noted on his cloak was a stylized golden M, the symbol of the Magirangers, meaning this could possibly be one of the previous Sonic Sentai Senshi from the alternate zones.

* * *

**(Cue: Super Hero Getter-Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ending theme)**

**Super Sentai!**

**Zenbu ietara bokutachi mo (All things said...)**

**Henshin shichau CHANSU!? (...isn't this our chance to transform!?)**

**TURBORANGER Koukousei (Turborangers were high school students)**

**Kyoushi de kyoudai FIVEMAN (Teachers and siblings, Fiveman)**

**JETMAN wa TORENDI (Jetman was trendy)**

**ZYUREN kyoryuu FANTAJII (Zyuranger was a dinosaur fantasy)**

**KiRyoku do shouri da DAIRANGER (Winning with KiRyouku Dairanger!)**

**POPPU na ninja da KAKURANGER (Pop culture ninja were Kakuranger)**

**OUREN kodai no chouriki da (Ohranger used ancient super strength)**

**Koutsuu anzen CARRANGER (Driving safely Carranger)**

**Gakuen senshun MEGARANGER (School and youth Megaranger)**

**AASU no senshi no GINGAMAN (Warriors of Earth Gingaman)**

**GOUGOU V wa RESUKYUU da (GoGoFive was about rescue)**

**TIMERANGER mirai kara (Timerangers were from the future)**

**ASOBITAI ZETTAI OBOETE MITAI (I want to play! I definitely want to try to remember!)**

**SUPER SENTAI Let's Go!**

**Ichiban ooki na otakara GETTO RETTSU GOU PAIREETSU (Get the largest treasure! Let's go pirates!)**

**Arashi no toki mo hekonda toki mo makenai ze! (Whether we're in a storm or feeling down, we won't lose!)**

**U~ ZOKUZOKU~ KAIZOKU~ SENTAI~ (Oh~ The thrilling Pirate Sentai)**

**GOKAIGER~!**

* * *

**Jikai on Chapter 3:**

**Fiona: The secret of the treasure?!**

**?: You guys have only mastered about half the powers.**

**Takeshi: I… need to have courage!**

**Transforming Courage into Magic! ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai!~**

* * *

_KKD: Whew! What a chapter. And finished on Christmas Eve no less._

_SZ: Eeyup. Though by the time this get's posted, it'll be Christmas day._

_KKD: Makes sense. Me, I'm posting some of my Sonic Sentai previews tonight on Christmas Eve, one of those just so happens to feature our surprise Marvelous lookalike._

_SZ: Cool. Can't wait to read it.*turns to the reader* Anyway...that's all for now._

_KKD: And since this is the holidays, we'd like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and whatever else you celebrate. Until next time, this is KKD signing out, Jaa ne!_

_SZ: And once again, this is Seanzilla115 signing off as well. Until next time minna, ja ne, good night, and have a Merry Christmas.*snaps fingers, causing Sz and KKD to dissapeared, but not before leaving a sign that said 'MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!'*_


	3. Maagi Magi Go Gokai!

Chapter 3: Transforming Courage into Magic! ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai!~

_KKD: Well, the end of the year is fast approaching._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. And we had a pretty okay year, hai KKD?_

_KKD: I'd think so. Then again for all we know, the next year may be even better._

_Seanzilla115: Let's hope so, what with… *groans* Tokkyuger coming out next year._

_KKD: *groans* Why ya gotta bring THAT up?_

_Seanzilla: I'm sorry. It's just...I can't believe we're going to have to say goodbye to the Kyoryugers and welcome…*groans again* the Tokkyugers._

_KKD: Yea, and honestly, with some exceptions, I've been more partial to the animal themed Sentai than the non. It's just my thing, and before you ask, I have some exceptions, Magiranger because of the mythical theme, and Dekaranger 'cause… well we've got aliens to contend with._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. so..shall we begin with the disclaimer, or is there something you'd like to get off your chest, KKD?_

_KKD: *thinks for a second* Well… if there was anything I'd like to see in the future, it's an actual dinosaur-themed rider. We've had three Dino Sentai in the last 3 decades, so we need to give the riders a shot someday, and also, I'd like to see a sentai actually themed after the Ice Age animals. But that's just a fan's wishes, and even if they fall on deaf ears, I just wanted to get that out._

_Seanzilla: I see...as for me, I hope the next Sentai after…*groans* Tokkyuger, is better than said sentai in terms of design and mech._

_KKD: Yea. But… let's get the disclaimers going before we end up making this turn into a rant._

_Seanzilla: Agreed._

_DISCLAIMERS: As with all Sonic Sentai stories, none of the authors involved own Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Sentai, and in this case Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and the sentai it tributes to are not owned by either KKD or Seanzilla115. They belong to SEGA, Archie, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners. However, the authors here do own Zane the Hedgewolf (Seanzilla), Ellie the Hedgewolf(Seanzilla), Roll Cyber Sakurai (GT), Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai(Seanzilla) Takeshi Narumi (KKD), and Hana Narumi._

_Seanzilla115: Okay… now that the disclaimer is out of the way, let's begin with the story, shall we buddy?_

_KKD: You bet. And we'll see our first legend. So, Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!_

* * *

-How's it looking on your end, Fiona?- Takeshi asked via the Mobirates as Fiona was up in the crow's nest of the Galleon, looking down at the landscape.

"It suddenly became really cloudy," she noticed.

"Ah mou…" Takeshi sighed as he looked at the screen, which started to go, "If it doesn't clear soon, the ship can't proceed."

**-This happens because you guys pick destinations by guessing-** Navi pointed out.

"It's your fault for giving us improper navigation," Zane responded.

**-Eh?! It's my fault?!-**

"..." Zane was about to say something before Ellie slightly bonked him on the head.

"Don't go blaming Navi-chan, nii-san," the female hedgewolf frowned at her brother, "It's not her fault we ended up in a foggy area."

"What is this?" Takeshi muttered, trying to get some readings from the monitor, "This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this."

"And it did happen pretty suddenly..." Roll noted.

"Hmm...maybe Zangyack is running interference?" Hana guessed.

"I doubt they have such free time," Marvelous, as GokaiRed, replied in the cockpit of the galleon.

"Ahh...It's hopeless. I can't see a thing," Fiona sighed before she heard something, the red fox suddenly turning to see what was causing that noise, "Something's coming… what is it?"

Suddenly, from the fog behind the galleon, a Zangyack ship appeared and crashed right into the side of the ship, causing everyone-minus Marvelous, to lose their footing!

-What was that?!- Navi squaked in surprise.

"It's a Zangyack Battleship!" Fiona yelled as she ran down the stairs leading to the upper deck.

"What?!" GokaiRed gawked from the cockpit as the Zangyack battleship turned around and began to fire at our heroes, "Just what are they trying to do?! **Galleon Cannon**!"

With that, the two ships fired at each other, sending them plummeting to the ground.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series Presents…**

**Narration: The 34 Sonic Sentai who have protected the smiles of the people! They lost their powers fighting the Space Empire Zangyack… but their powers have been inherited by these unbelievable rogues!**

**(Cue-Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!)**

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (Dashing through the seven seas)**

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you)**

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (Your goal isn't on any map)**

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (It's no illusion)**

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (Everyone is searching for their very own treasure)**

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (I want to check to see that everyone is not the same)**

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (Just do what you want)**

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (Let's take the helm!)**

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (Let's sail into the storms!)**

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (Your persistent recklessness will change the world)**

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (Big dreams are endless!)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Transforming Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai!~**

* * *

"That was a sudden bit of dreadfulness," Takeshi groaned as he and the others, minus GokaiRed, walked outside the shipwrecked GokaiGalleon.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Roll asked as she offered her hand to Takeshi, who had fallen to his knees, before she and Hana helped him up.

"I bet this happened because we incurred Zangyack's wrath," Hana figured.

"Yeah… thankfully the Galleon appears unscathed," Ellie spoke, noticing the Galleon not having a single scratch on it.

"Maybe we should just quietly retreat for today…" Takeshi suggested before the group was suddenly fired at.

Once the smoke cleared, Zane moved his arm away from his face to see a group of Goumin and a new Action Commander, this one was mostly purple with red flame designs, along with a silver mechanical left arm, and two beady yellow eyes.

**"How dare you get in our way!"** the Action Commander demanded to know, **"How did you know about our plan?!"**

"That's a lot of bullshit, considering you're the ones who ran into us!" Zane snapped.

"Yeah! We don't want anything to do with you guys!" Fiona added.

**"Grr...looks like there's no point in talking!"** the Action Commander growled.

"Ha!" Gokaired yelled as he jumped from the ship and landed next to Zane and the others, "I don't know what's going on...but if you want a fight, you got one!"

"Let's go Ellie," Hana whispered to the female hedgewolf.

"Hai," Ellie nodded as she and Hana left just as Zane, Fiona, Takeshi, and Roll pulled out their keys and Mobirates.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" they shouted, activating the transformation.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, the five Gokaiger immediately fired at the Goumin and the Action Commander before charging in as the Action Commander ordered the Goumin to charge.

As usual, the Gokaigers had no trouble taking on the Goumin by themselves, Blue even having a hand behind his back during the fight while slashing away.

"Out of the way!" GokaiRed yelled as he kicked a Goumin back before slashing a few more.

GokaiGreen, however, was on the ground, fending off the Goumin with both blade and gun. However, he only got whacked aside by the new Action Commander.

The Action Commander then charged at a recovering GokaiGreen and struck him in the head him again, only for the green Sentai Senshi to kick him in the chin and sent him flying before landing on top of GokaiGreen's feet.

"Huh? What a _nice_ coincidence!" Green gawked, using this to his advantage as he tossed the Action Commander into the air three times before giving him one last, powerful kick, "Go flying!"

The Action commander screamed as he flew through the air before landing into the ground just as the other Gokaiger's regrouped with GokaiGreen.

"Wow...Way to go, Hakese," GokaiYellow grinned, giving him a slight tap on the shoulder, "You looked kinda lame, but it was pretty cool."

"What do you mean by that?! It was a spur of the moment deal!" Green countered as they suddenly heard the recovering Action Commander roar.

**"Playtime is over!"** the Action Commander roared as the metalic 'tail' on his back went straight into the ground, red energy flowing from it as the ground suddenly began to heat up, almost as if it was about to explode.

"This is bad! There's something off about this!" GokaiGreen whimpered a bit as he hid behind GokaiRed.

**"Time for you to blow up!"** the Action commander declared as the ground opened wide up, creating some random explosions, the blasts sending the Gokaigers off in different directions.

(Cue Linebreak)

* * *

**"Damn them! They're doing it again!"** Waruzu Giru growled from his seat in the Gigant Horse, **"Why? Why do they do this?!"**

**"Please calm yourself, Your Highness,"** Damaras responded to this, but…

**"URUSEI!"** Waruzu Giru snapped, **"We were going to make the Mobians suffer by having all the volcanoes erupt!"**

**"Boss. The ship was destroyed, but Action Commander Salamandam is alright,"** Barizorg informed.

**"So the Operation can continue as planned,"** Insann added.

**"...No! This is unforgivable!"** Waruzu Giru yelled, **"Tell them to wipe out those damn Kaizoku!"**

**"Are you sure you wish to change the plan, sire?"** Damaras asked.

**"I don't care!"** The Prince of the Zangyack Empire snapped, bonking the head of a nearby Goumin, **"Slaughtering those Kaizoku comes first!"**

* * *

"Hey. Wake up, Hakese," Marvelous's voice told the knocked out Takeshi.

"Mou…" Takeshi groaned as he regained consciousness, seeing they were now in a forest as opposed to a quarry from moments ago, "The explosion sent us here?"

"Yeah… we were lucky Ellie and Hana found us and healed our wounds," Marvelous pointed out.

"I se-wait. My sister and Ellie are out here as well?" Takeshi asked.

"Hai...they said something about Haseo going missing," Marvelous pointed out.

"Regardless, the Zangyack's appearance was unforeseen, was it not?" a new voice, scarily similar to Marvelous' spoke.

"...Who're you? "Marvelous demanded, seeing a cloaked figure nearby, a _black_ cloaked figure to be precise.

"Just a magician…" the figure began before he lower the hood revealing his face, "...Who has forgotten his magic."

"Huh?" Marvelous question while Takeshi noticed the figure's face being similar to Marvelous, minus the red strand in it, and his clothes being black.

"...Could it be that you're the person who knows where the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy is?" Takeshi asked the Marvelous look alike.

"Right. I know," the Marvelous lookalike confirmed, "I also know were that young hedgefox friend of yours is."

"Are you serious?" Marvelous asked.

"I'm serious," the 'magician' confirmed before jumping down to their level, "But as you are right now… you won't find the treasure."

"What?" Marvelous asked with a small frown.

"You guys haven't even mastered half of the Sonic Sentai's powers," the Marvelous lookalike informed.

"W...what do you mean? "Takeshi couldn't help but ask as a smirk began to grow on the 'magician's' face.

"If you want to know, including where that young hedgefox is…catch me if you can," the 'magician' told them before putting his hood back on, "However… do it without transforming."

With that, the doppelganger zoomed off with amazing speed.

"Well… that sounds like fun," Marvelous grinned, the hedgehog about to give chase before Takeshi stopped him.

"Matte! The Zangyack might be around," Takeshi reminded, fear obvious in his voice, "I don't think we should act until we investigate and have some proof first."

"..I see," Marvelous noted, giving Takeshi a smirk before he left in a blur, "Jaa ne!"

"Eh?! Wait for me~!" Takeshi responded, using a speed that could almost rival Marvelous', to follow before…

"Oi, Takeshi-san!" a voice called out before Hana and Ellie appeared, the two carrying a few medical supplies.

"Nee-san! Ellie? What're you two doing here? I thought you were gonna find Haseo," Takeshi responded.

"We were, but I wanted to head back to the ship to get more medical supplies in case Haseo-chan had any injuries when we find him," Ellie pointed out.

"I see...Wait…what about…?" Takeshi began.

"You know she can't use_ that_ unless it's an emergency," Hana pointed out.

"Oh…right. Well, I'd better contact the others, then," he sighed, pulling out his Mobirates.

* * *

"He knows the secret about the treasure?!" Fiona gasped after Takeshi informed her, Zane, and Roll over the Mobirates.

"Understood. But…" Zane began as the three were surrounded by Goumin, "Meeting up with you guys will be complicated…"

"But we will try to be there as quickly as possible," Roll added as the three pulled out their Gokaiger Ranger Keys and quickly inserted them into the Mobirates.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

The three quickly blasted the Goumin off of them, giving them more room to react.

"How about a change of pace?" GokaiYellow asked, pulling out a black, ninja-themed Ranger Key.

"Sure," GokaiBlue agreed, pulling out a Black brachiosaur themed Ranger Key.

"Hai," GokaiPink nodded, pulling out a Black Ranger Key as well.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" the three declared as they inserted the Ranger Keys into the Mobirates, changing them each into…

**=A~BARANGER!=**

**=KA~KURANGER!=**

**=GO~ONGER!=**

GokaiBlue was now in a black suit with golden accents to the suit including gold diamonds on the arms and legs, a strange device with the face of a brachiosaurus, a golden symbol on the chest resembling a T-Rex or bird footprint, triangular shoulder pads colored gold, a white neck, and a helmet resembling a brachiosaurus head with the visor (highlighted in gold) looked like spiked teeth, had blue eyes for the brachio, and a red icon on the crest.

GokaiYellow now wore a very ninja-like suit, with white outlined armbands and ankle bands, a golden belt with a pentagon shape on the buckle, a V neck with a yellow triangle at the tip, a white outlined lightning bolt at the tip, a ninja-esque helmet, and a golden headband with a pentagon in the center.

And GokaiPink's new black suit had golden offroad tire-like objects at the edges of her boots and white gloves, with a golden belt, with two silver straps connecting to it like seatbelts, a golden symbol resembling the number 5 made from a German Shepard's head, and the helmet itself seemed to be a mix between a car, and a German Shepard, the headlights being eyes, the grill being the snout, and two ears on the head, but on the sides of the helmet were wheels built in, and a V shaped visor resembling a snout.

It should be noted that both girls were wearing skirts, but the Ranger Keys were designed as if the suits were worn by the opposite gender.

With that, the three resumed fighting the Goumin.

* * *

As the Marvelous lookalike was running, he stopped in a somewhat open field as Marvelous and Takeshi(now accompanied by Hana and Ellie) appeared from the forest he came from. However, the doppelganger made a strange pose before a giant molten looking humanoid appeared behind him using a similar pose. Then, without warning, this figure charged created a ring of fire around the group.

"AH! It's hot!" Takeshi panicked.

The Marvelous look alike gave a small grin as he left again in a blur.

"So we're surrounded?" Marvelous noticed while the girls and Takeshi were still a little jittery.

"What'll we do?!" Takeshi asked.

"We can't possibly get out of this!" Hana added, a hint of fear in her voice.

"..I got an idea. A good one in fact." Marvelous grinned a bit.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Takeshi asked frantically.

"I'll clear it using spunk!" Marvelous yelled as he prepared to charge before Takeshi and the girls stopped him.

"W-Wait a moment!" Hana shouted, "Are you mad?!"

"...We don't have any spunk!" Takeshi added.

"Why're you three acting so strangely? Especially you, Hakase," Marvelous demanded.

"...I just can't do it," Takeshi sighed, "My specialty is doing perfect calculations, but… if there's no guarantee, I become afraid… I've got no courage in those times."

"..I know what you're getting at," Marvelous stated before grabbing both Takeshi and Hana by the scruff of their shirts.

"Eh?" the two hedgehogs blinked in confusion.

"Just…" Marvelous began before he tossed both Takeshi and Hana, "Trust me!"

"AAAH!" Takeshi and Hana screamed as they flew through the fire.

"Wh… why did you fo… KYA! Ellie yelped in surprise as Marvelous suddenly began to carry her bridal style and dashed through the flames.

"You okay?" Marvelous asked the three..

"We're alright," Takeshi and Hana panted.

"A… ano… I… I'm fine Marvelous-san," Ellie replied, the hedgewolf blushing heavily once Marvelous put her down.

"Of course...Ikuzo!" Marvelous ordered.

"Okay/h-hai," Takeshi and Hana sighed while Ellie nodded, the hedgewolf still blushing a bit as they saw Marvelous running off before following him.

* * *

Back with the Gokaigers-gone-Black, they all proved to have very impressive skill with the powers.

**"Ground Inferno!"** Gokai-AbareBlack roared, stabbing his weapon into the ground, sending a wave of fire at the Goumin headed towards him.

**"Cowl Laser!"** Gokai-Go-On Black declared as she fired a few laser blast from a police-car themed blaster before pulling out a gun resembling a gas nozzle and fired more lasers at the Goumin, **"Mantan Gun!"**

Gokai-NinjaBlack on the other hand just slashed at her enemies with her sword before getting hit so many times that she… just turned into a spare suit? The Goumin picked this suit up in confusion of what happened before…

**"Nukemi no Jutsu(Passing Through Technique)!"** Gokai-NinjaBlack declared as she bursted from the ground, slashing a few Goumin before she landed and delivered a series of slashes in the shape of a star, **"Kakure Style: Shooting Star!"**

The Goumin cried out in pain as they exploded in defeat.

"That's the end of that," Gokai-NinjaBlack stated as she sheathed her sword and the other Gokaigers-gone Black joined her, "Jaa ne!"

**"You guys should be dead!"** the Action Commander, Salamandam, roared before sending a cutting wave at the Gokaigers, **"I'll quickly finish you off!"**

* * *

Back with the others, the Marvelous lookalike was still running away with the other four still behind him. Eventually, they went into some sort of cave.

"Yosh," Marvelous smirked, "Now we've cornered him."

"I'm not sure it'll be that easy…" Takeshi replied, nervously before they began to hear something.

"...Minna…" Ellie began before the group noticed a very large boulder heading straight towards them, "RUN!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Takeshi and Hana screamed as the group began to run away from the boulder, Takeshi and Hana surprisingly running a bit faster than the others.

"It's gonna catch us!" Hana screamed in a panic.

"Stop!" Marvelous yelled, stopping the two, panicking hedgehogs, "Plunge in!"

"Plunge in?!" Takeshi and Hana gasped as Marvelous pulled out his sword and threw it towards the ground.

"Get down!" Marvelous ordered as he dragged Takeshi and the girls down just as the boulder was heading towards them and was about ready to crush them. Fortunately for the 4, the sword Marvelous threw to the ground caused the boulder to fly right above the group before continuing on its way as the four stood back up.

"Man… I don't think I can take much more of this…" Takeshi panted.

"Well… isn't this fun?" Marvelous asked as he picked his sword back up and dragged Takeshi with him with the girls following close behind.

"Marvelous-san really seems excited about this, Hana-chan," Ellie whispered to Hana.

"Obviously," Hana whispered back.

* * *

**"Too easy!"** Salamandam smirked darkly after sending Gokai-NinjaBlack flying with Gokai-AbareBlack and Gokai-Go-On Black regrouping with her and hepled the currently black Sentai Senshi up

"May we use white this time?" Gokai-Go-On Black asked, pulling out a white Swan themed Ranger Key.

"Sure," Gokai-AbareBlack nodded as he pulled out a white key with some blue, green, red, and yellow on it.

"Sounds good to me!" Gokai-NinjaBlack agreed, revealing a white tiger-themed Ranger Key.

"GOKAI CHANGE!" the three declared once more, inserting the Ranger Keys into the Mobirates and turned into…

**=J~AKQ!=**

**=GA~ORANGER!=**

**=JE~TMAN!=**

GokaiBlue was now a white senshi with a red cape, a strange buckle that was shaped like a B with the four colors seen earlier, and the four colors (from left to right: green, blue, red, and yellow) were seein in designs on his gloves, boots, torso, and even helmet, which had a yellow 1 in the center of it.

GokaiYellow now was donned in in an all white spandex suit with boots and gloves having golden bands while the skirt she wore had a pink edge and ended at a golden belt with an ornate buckle. Her torso had golden stripe across chest chest from her right shoulder, a golden yellow tiger emblem over her heart, and her helmet looked like a tiger's head with orange eyes, a silver muzzle, pink stripes, a black visor inside the open jaw and a plain silver mouthpiece under it. Essentially making her a female white tiger version of GaoRed.

Finally, GokaiPink was in a new suit that was white and pink, with white boots, pink legs, a white skirt, a mostly pink torso with some designs forming a V and a bird that had wings stretching over his shoulder, white sleeves, white gloves, and a white helmet resembling a swan with the beak being yellow.

After the transformation, Gokai-White Swan jumped, sprouting white and pink wings from under her arms before using a sort of flying tackle on Salamandam few times before…

**"Swanning Attack!"** Gokai-White Swan declared as she punched the Action Commander with a bird-shaped device on her right arm.

Then, Gokai-GaoWhite charged forward, golden claws now on her gloves, before jumping and slashing at the Action Commander with said claws.

**"Belle Claw!"** Gokai-GaoWhite declared as she delivered four, powerful claw slashes on Salamandam.

**"Gah!"** the Action Commander cried out in pain as he was sent staggering back from the attack before Gokai-Big One jumped into the air with his staff.

He then landed, and bashed the Action Commander with lots of whacks from his staff.

**"Big One Finish!"** Gokai-Big One delcared as he slashed the air with his staff, unleashing a RAinbow-colored cutting wave that sent Salamandam flying and crashing into the ground just as the girls regrouped with the currently white Sentai Senshi, "Let's finish him."

"Okay/hai," Gokai-GaoWhite and Gokai-White Swan nodded.

**"Like I'll let myself be finished off!"** Salamandam growled as he spun really fast and burrowed into the ground.

"Mou! We were so close!" Gokai-GaoWhite groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Back with Marvelous, Takeshi, Hana, and Ellie, they were now rushing down the rocky hillside before finally seeing the Marvelous lookalike.

"We've finally got you cornered!" Marvelous yelled, the hedgehog panting a bit.

"Hm? Do you know? You're not here yet," the doppelganger pointed out, seeing as he was on a cliff opposite of the Gokai crew, a huge gap in between them.

"..Excuse me for a sec," Hana spoke before she ran over to a nearby cave and screamed her lungs out in annoyance before coming back, "Okay, I'm good."

"..Ano… what was that for, Hana-chan?" Ellie asked.

"I'm really getting annoyed with this chase to tell you the truth, Ellie-chan," Hana whispered to the hedgewolf.

"Piece of cake," Marvelous scoffed, "Right?"

"Eh?!" Takeshi gawked, looking over the edge to see how far down it was, "Oooh… wait…"

After a better look, Takeshi hid behind a rock, making even Hana groan at his cowardice.

"I can't do it!" Takeshi panicked.

"..Oh well," Marvelous shrugged before looking down the cliff , "From here the there, it's about 15 meters. I can easily make this jump."

With that, Marvelous smirked before running back to get a running start.

"M..Marvelous? Y… you're not really going to…?!" Takeshi began before Marvelous dashed towards the edge of the cliff, making his doppelganger smirk as Takeshi, Hana, and Ellie could only gawk as Marvelous made the huge leap when suddenly…

**"RAAAAH!"** Salamandam roared as he bursted out of the other cliff and grabbed Marvelous.

"Nani?!"

**"Good timing! I'll finish you off first!"** The Action Commander smirked darkly as he and Marvelous fell down the cliff, but not before the captain of the Gokai Pirates freed himself and slashed Salamandam a few times before plunging his sword into the side of the cliff, stopping Marvelous from falling as the Action Commander fell into the water below.

"MARVELOUS!" Takeshi screamed, concerned for his captain and friend.

"I'm fine," Marvelous assured, "Just catch him first!"

"Eh?! Us?!" Takeshi and the girls gawked, all of them unsure if that's what they should do.

"Just do what I did!" Marvelous told them.

"I can't! I don't have that kind of courage!" Takeshi responded, still nervous, making Hana and Ellie groan at how much of a chicken he is.

"Find some even if you don't have any! It's for the greatest treasure in the galaxy!"

"Come Hana-chan," Ellie spoke as she and Hana got up and ran back to get a running start.

"Eh? Wh..what'er you two doing?" Takeshi gasped with surprise.

"We're going to try and help Marvelou-san up, Hakase," Ellie stated before both she and Hana ran towards the cliff and jumped over to the other side, the hedgewolf handing Hana a rope as she tied one end around her waist, "Carry me down Hana-chan. I'll try and get Marvelous-san before the rock gives away."

"Eh? Rock?" Takeshi gawked from his angle and looking above Marvelous, seeing a section of the cliff wall start to break, he then gasped, thinking the rock would fall and crush Marvelous before they could reach him, "MARVELOUS! ...They'll never reach him in time… I got it!"

Suddenly, Takeshi ran back to get a running start like the others, which Ellie, Hana, and the Marvelous lookalike noticed. However, Takeshi ran back so far that he actually came across some bamboo, which he sliced a stalk of down, picked it up, and used that in his running start. He roared as he ran, getting a small smirk from the Marvelous double, before using the bamboo like a pole to launch him into the air, getting a smile from Marvelous while Hana and Ellie gasped at what he was doing.

"Yosh!" Marvelous grinned before he noticed Takeshi bring his gun out, "Oi! What're you doing?!"

Suddenly, a boulder started to fall from the cliff face just like Takeshi thought, but then, Marvelous saw this just as Takeshi fired at the boulder, making it shatter to pieces.

"I did it!" Takeshi grinned as he landed before the girls and the Marvelous look alike.

"Uh...Nii-san," Hana spoke as she pointed down.

"Eh?" Takeshi blinked as he looked down, causing him to gulp before comically screaming and flailing his limbs like crazy before falling a bit, only to be saved by the Marvelous lookalike, who grabbed him before Takeshi could fall too far.

"What a strange pirate you are," the Marvelous lookalike noted before pulling Takeshi up, "You found courage, not for the sake of the treasure, but for your friend."

"Eh?" Takeshi blinked a bit in confusion at that.

"I'm glad I tested you," the Marvelous double smiled, "Courage… that is the magic-using MagiRangers' true power. I should know. I am Kai… MagiRed. As you are now, Takeshi… I'm sure you and your friends can draw forth the MagiRangers' grand power."

"...Courage… is power?" Takeshi repeated in confusion.

"Yeah," Kai nodded.

"OI!" Marvelous shouted from the side of the cliff, "I bet you forgot about me, didn't you?!"

"Eh?! Oh! G… gomen, Marvelous-san!" Ellie apologized before looking at Hana, "Help me get him up, Hana-chan."

"Hai!" Hana nodded as they got started.

"As promised, I'll tell you," Kai continued to tell Takeshi, "If you guys draw forth all 34 Sonic Sentai's grand powers… and gather all 7 of the legendary Emeralds of Chaos… then I'm sure you'll obtain the greatest treasure in the galaxy."

"Eh?!" Takeshi gawked before blinking a bit in confusion, the hedgehog seeing a faint image of MagiRed overshadowing Kai for a sec. He then remembered something important, "Oh! I… I almost forgot! Yo… you said you knew where our friend Haseo went, hai? Ano...where is he then?"

"He's safe, back on your ship; he's been asleep the entire time," Kai pointed out with a chuckle before pulling up his hood and walking off.

"Bet I kept you waiting, huh?" Marvelous asked as he, Ellie, and Hana walked over to the hedgehog.

"Huh?" Takeshi gawked, looking at the trio before looking back and seeing, "He's gone!"

"Ano… where'd he…?" Ellie began.

"Hakase!" a voice called out as the small group turned to see Gokai Blue, Yellow, and Pink heading towards them.

"Marvelous-san," GokaiPink sighed with relief as GokaiYellow noticed something.

"Hmm? Where's the guy in black?" she asked.

"Well… actually…" Takeshi started.

**"Grr…"** a familiar voice growled as Salamandam dug out of the ground nearby, **"I'll slaughter you guys this time!"**

"I'm fed up with you. Ellie, Hana, go back to the galleon," Marvelous responded.

"Hai. Be careful, Marvelous-san," Ellie answered as she and Hana ran back to the ship.

After Ellie and Hana left, Marvelous and Takeshi pulled out their Gokaiger Ranger Keys and Mobirates.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…" Marvelous began.

"Gokaiger!" the five declared as they pulled out their weapons.

"Let's go with a loud don noise!" GokaiGreen declared.

"Don eh?" GokaiRed smirked under his helmet before the five fired at Salamandam, the Action Commander crying out in pain as he was sent flying.

**"Grr...well, I've got Dondondon!"** Salamandam declared as three ZuGoumin arrived.

With that, the battle against the Action commander resumed as the two groups fought, GokaiGreen taking on Salamandam while the others took on the ZuGoumin. And it didn't take the others long to take down the ZuGoumin while GokaiGreen was tossed aside…again.

**"I'll blow you away!"** Salamandam shouted, thrusting the 'cable' on his back into the ground as it began to glow, causing the area around the Gokaigers to explode before the Action commander fired some fireballs at the group, "Eat this!"

The Gokaigers cried out in pain as the attacks sent them falling to the ground, Salamandam laughing darkly.

"This is bad. At this rate, we're finished," GokaiBlue panted as the others just stared at the Action Commander, except GokaiGreen who was the first to take the next course of action.

"Then let's use this!" he suggested, holding out his MagiGreen Ranger Key.

"Shall we do this?" GokaiRed asked as the others pulled out their MagiRanger keys.

"Sure," GokaiBlue responded.

"Okay," GokaiYellow added.

**(Cue: Mahou Sentai Magiranger theme *Orchestra version*)**

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=MA~GIRANGER!=**

With that, the five transformed into the Gokai-MagiRangers before posing similarly to the originals.

"Mahou Sentai!" Gokai-MagiRed started before they all finished the pose.

"MAGIRANGER!" the entire team declared before a ringing sound caught their attention.

"Eh/Nani/What could it be?" the others wondered, checking their persons before pulling out the MagiPhones, the gold and black cell phone morphers and magic wands of the MagiRangers.

"Eh?" Gokai-MagiGreen wondered as he opened his up, seeing the numbers '1' and '7' light up with one of the buttons resembling a phone lighting up as well, "Oh! it's a new spell!"

"It was sent by e-mail?" Gokai-MagiPink gawked.

"Why not? Let's try it!" Gokai-MagiYellow suggested.

"Sure," Gokai-MagiBlue nodded as the five Gokai-MagiRangers activated the MagiPhones, a portion extending to make it more resemble a wand before dialing 1-7-1 and then the call button.

**"Maagi Magi Go Gokai!"** they declared, blasting some magic at the Action Commander with a Majestic voice quickly repeating their words, causing the Action Commander's 'tail' to wrap around him just as he was about to thrust it into the ground again.

**"I… Impossible!"** Salamandam gawked, struggling to free himself.

"That was great!" Gokai-MagiGreen smirked as he and the others pulled out their MagiSticks (wands and default weapons of the MagiRangers), Green's becoming an axe, Yellow's becoming a bowgun, and Red's becoming a sword.

**"Yellow Thunder!"** Gokai-MagiYellow declared as she fired arrows made of thunder at Salamandam.

**"Blue Splash!"** Gokai-MagiBlue announced next, sending waves of water at the Action Commander.

**"Pink Storm!"** Gokai-MagiPink declared next, thrusting her MagiStick forward to cause a pink tornado to engulf Salamandam.

**"Green Ground!"** Gokai-MagiGreen shouted next, sending vines from the ground to tackle him with ease.

**"Red Fire!"** Gokai-MagiRed declared, jumping into the air before coming back down, engulfed in a fiery aura shaped like a Phoenix as he charged through Salamandam a few times before landing and the five Sentai Senshi reverted to their original Gokaiger forms.

"Let's finish him quickly!" GokaiGreen responded.

"Okay," the others nodded as they pulled out their Gokaiger Keys and their guns before inserting them into the silver cylinders on the back.

**=FI~NAL WA~VE!=**

**"Gokai Blast!"** GokaiRed declared as the five Gokaigers fired energy bullets in their colors at Salalmandam, the Action Commander crying out in pain as the bullets made contact before he sparked with red electricity like the last Action Commander, collapsing, and exploding in defeat.

* * *

Back on the Gigant Horse, Waruzu Giru was growling in irritance.

**"We were so close!"** Insann groaned, pulling out the enlargement ray before firing it at Salamandam and the ZuGoumin, causing them to grow to the size of Kaiju.

"Again?" GokaiRed groaned, dialing up the GokaiGalleon.

**=GO~KAIGALLEON!=**

The Gokaigers then grabbed onto the ropes and boarded the Galleon before the individual mechs were launched from the ship.

"KAIZOKU GATTAI!" the Gokaigers announced as the five machines combined into Gokai-Oh once more, "Kanzai, Gokai-Oh!"

Now the mecha stood before the ZuGoumin and Salamandam, ready to fight.

**"ZuGoumin! Show them your evolved form!"** Salamandam ordered as the ZuGoumin changed into ships, surprising the Gokaigers.

"What's that?!" GokaiYellow gasped before they were fired upon.

"I'm worried now," GokaiPink panicked.

"Minna, hold on!" GokaiRed yelled as the ZuGoumin continued to fire at Gokai-Oh.

Suddenly, they heard a jingle as they pulled out the MagiRanger Ranger Keys, which were suddenly glowing?!

"Oh! The MagiRanger Keys are Shining!" GokaiGreen gasped as a Magic circle blasted from Gokai-Oh, dispersing the flames from the fire around it.

"N-Nani!?" the Action Commander gasped.

"That's amazing! What was that just now?" GokaiYellow asked in awe.

"I think I get it… This is what Kai meant… This is the MagiRangers' grand power!" GokaiGreen realized as Goka-Oh began to glow with a red energy.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" GokaiRed declared as they inserted the MagiRanger Keys into the slots in their wheels.

"RANGER KEY! SET!" they declared before turning the keys..

This caused the wheel on the back of Gokai-Oh to spin before the arms' sockets opened up, revealing mostly red and black dragon wings with silver tips, and on the wings were patterns of all 5 Gokaigers' colors with their logo in black on each wing. The legs' opened up revealing black and silver dragon legs and claws while the chest burst open with a red, black, and silver dragon head and body with green eyes to burst from it.

"Kansei! MagiGokai-Oh!" the Gokaigers shouted as Salamandam and the ZuGoumin just stared at them.

**"...Don't falter! Go forward, Zugoumin!"** Salamandam ordered as the Zugoumin charged at the newly dubbed MagiGokai-Oh.

The MagiDragon in MagiGokai-Oh roared before the mech took flight.

"We can fly too?" GokaiRed gawked before grinning, "YOSHA! Hade ne ikuze!"

MagiGokai-Oh easily fought off the ZuGoumin, the MagiDragon sending a stream of fire at one and destroyed it.

"I'm counting on you, MagiDragon!" GokaiGreen called out, as the parts from in Gokai-Oh split and merged into a full dragon before it glowed again, turning black, green, blue, pink, and yellow as it shifted before a red, black, and silver phoenix-themed humanoid mech merged with the dragon, forming another mech which had a black, silver, red and green torso with golden designs, black and blue legs, and yellow, black, and silver wings, the mech having a magician theme to it with the helmet resembling a witch's hat before it pulled out a huge sword of its own, surprising the Gokaigers further.

"Eh?! It can change into a mech as well?!" GokaiYellow gawked.

"Could that be… the MagiRangers' mech?" GokaiGreen gasped as the mech flew and slashed the two remaining ZuGoumin with ease.

"YOSHA!" the Gokaigers cheered as the mech grabbed Gokai-Oh before they landed safely and faced off against Salamandam.

**"Grr… Onore!"** Salamandam growled as Gokai-Oh and the new mech stared him down.

"This time we're finishing him off for sure!" GokaiRed smirked under his helmet as the Gokaigers turned the Ranger Keys again.

"Let's go! **Gokai Magi Giri**!" the Gokaigers declared as the blades of both mechs glowed with magical energy before they charged and slashed Salamandam with all three blades, the Action commander crying out in pain as he exploded in defeat once again.

"Yosha!" GokaiYellow cheered as GokaiGreen and GokaiPink clapped hands.

"Yay!" they cheered.

"That's amazing!" GokaiGreen gawked as they pulled out their MagiRanger Keys, "This is the MagiRangers' grand power!"

Outside, watching from a nearby cliff, Kai stood as the flaming figure from before approached him.

"Flagel," he replied, getting the being's attention, "Thanks for helping."

Flagel nodded and bowed as he flew off just as Kai looked up at the two mechs.

"Looks like it's better for them to have that power right now. ...Help them however you can… MagiKing," Kai replied as the two mechs posed in victory.

* * *

**-See? See? See? Just as I said, a person in black-** Navi said with a bit of pride in her voice, **-You're closer to the treasure now, right?-**

"Gomen, Navi!" Fiona apologized, feeling stupid for doubting the robotic bird, "I underestimated you, Navi!"

"Ano..to be honest… I did as well," Roll added.

**-Eh?! Roll too?!-** Navi gawked as Takeshi picked up the bird, much to its confusion.

"But we'll all trust you from now on," he informed.

**-Really?-** Navi gawked.

"That's right," Hana smiled.

"Right Marvelous?" Takeshi replied to the captain.

"Well. Only as much as we need to," Marvelous shrugged.

**-Mou! How mean! How mean! Everyone's so mean! How mean! How mean! How mean!-** Navi squeaked in annoyance as she pecked everyone, except for Takeshi, Ellie, and Hana, on the head.

"N…Navi-chan! Calm do..." Ellie began before a yawning sound caught her attention, causing the hedgewolf to turn and see Haseo walk in, rubbing his eyes.

"Taking a nap?" Takeshi asked. _'Just like Kai said he was.'_

"H..hai, minna-san," Haseo yawned a bit, "D…demo… C...can I ask you s...something, T..Takeshi-san?"

"Eh? Sure," Takeshi nodded.

"W...well…" Haseo began as he pulled out a box with a note on top from his Hammer Space, "D...do you kn...know who p...put this n...next to my bed?"

"Eh? I sure didn't," Takeshi gawked before looking at the note.

_'Make sure this or the other six don't fall into the wrong hands. (Kai)'_

"This or the other six what?" Takeshi wondered, "Have you checked to see what's in the box, Haseo?"

"N...no, Takeshi-san," Haseo replied with a small stutter.

"Then let's take a look," Roll suggested as she and Haseo held the box before opening it, revealing a red, diamond shaped gem that glowed a bright red.

"Is that…?" Takeshi gawked before Marvelous picked up the gemstone.

"...Well," Marvelous began as a grin grew on his face as he looked at the gem, "This treasure hunt just became a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

**(Cue: Super Hero Getter (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ending theme)**

**SUPER SENTAI!**

**Mobiusu no PINCHI itsu datte (Every time Mobius is in a pinch...)**

**Sukutta senshi dare da! (...the warriors who save it are...)**

**GAOREN hyakujuu hoemakuri (Gaoranger, many animals howling)**

**Shinobi no kaze fuke HURICANGER (Blowing the shinobi wind, Hurricanger)**

**Bakuryuu GATTSU da ABARANGER (Bakuryuu Gut, Abaranger!)**

**DEKAREN uchuu no keisatsukan (Dekaranger are space police)**

**Mahou no kazoku da MAGIRANGER (A magical family, Magiranger)**

**PURESHASU sagasu ze BOUKENGER (Searching for the Precious, Boukenger)**

**GEKIREN Jyuken shugyouchuu (Gekiranger training in Jyuken)**

**Engine aibou GO-ONGER (Engine partners Go-Onger)**

**Shinken samurai CHANBARA da (Serious samurai, clashing their swords)**

**Tenshi ga KAADO da GOSEIGER (The angels are cards, Goseiger)**

**Densetsu wo tsukire ze (Make those legends)**

**Warera SONIKKU SENTAI (Our Sonic Sentai!)**

**Kazoetai Zettai Oboete Mitai (I want to count them up. I definitely want to try to remember them)**

**SONIC SENTAI Let's Go!**

**Minna akogareru EBURIDEI goukai RETTSU GOU PAIREETSU (You can look up to all of them. They make everyday hearty. Let's go pirates!)**

**Itsumo bokura no NANBAA WAN de saikou IESU (They're always number one with us. They're the best. Yes!)**

**U~ SHIBIRERU Kaizoku Sentai~ (Oh~ They give me the tingles. The Pirate Sentai~)**

**GOKAIGER~!**

* * *

**Ji~kai! On Chapter 4…**

**Marvelous: The Seven Emeralds of Chaos…**

**Haseo: T...tenshi.**

**?: It is said whoever has all seven Chaos Emeralds can create a great Miracle, or plunge the world into chaos.**

**?: The Chaos Emeralds and this so called Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy don't exist! They're nothing but a fool's dream!**

**Roll: Haseo-chan!**

**Haseo: I… I won't l-let s-someone like you talk bad about hopes and dreams!**

**Protecting Our Dreams! Lost Gems of Chaos?**

* * *

_Seanzilla: Well… things just got a whole lot more interesting, eh KKD?_

_KKD: Yea. They sure did get more interesting than I would've expected._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. Not only did the Gokaigers get the MagiRanger's Great power, but they got a mysterious gem._

_KKD: Sonic fans may already know what it is, but it could mix things up dramatically. Also, unlike the show, we're actually including the mechs in the Grand Powers, for those of you curious._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. But in order to summon the Mech, the Gokaigers needed one of the Seven Emeralds of Chaos, which Kai happened to place on the ship while the Gokaigers were fighting the Action Commander._

_KKD: Might've been spoiling, but hey, it could've taken the Gokaigers much longer to figure that out than the rest of us._

_Seanzilla: Hai. Demo… I wonder where the other 6 emeralds could be? And will the Gokaigers find them before Zangyack finds out about them?_

_KKD: Good question there, Sean. Good question… Anyway, what was your favorite part of the chapter?_

_Seanzilla: Hm… I'd say is when the Gokaiger's got the MagiRanger's Great power._

_KKD: For me, it's tied between that and the scene where Takeshi takes action to save Marvelous while the girls were taking too long to rescue him._

_Seanzilla: I see…*looks at the reader*Well..that's all for now minna. Tune in next time for the first filler chapter of this story. 'till then I'm Seanzilla115…_

_KKD: And I'm KKD, signing out with my usual Jaa ne, and bidding you all a very Happy New Year._

_**Seanzilla: Same here, and have a happy New Year minna!*snaps fingers, causing both me and KKD to dissapear from view***  
_


	4. Lost Emeralds of Chaos?

Chapter 4: Protecting our Dreams! Lost Emeralds of Chaos?

_KKD: Well, here we are for chapter 4, and our first original chap, too._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. Also, I'd like to apologize to everyone for the lack of updates for Azure Rebellion and this story. I've been caught up playing Pokemon Y on my 2DS, which is freaking awesome if I may say so._

_KKD: On my part, I'd also like to say sorry for not popping in sooner to help with that; I'm kinda getting ready for school as I have to go back next Wednesday._

_Seanzilla: Darn. Which means it'll be a while before this story get's updated again after this chapter. But not to worry. I'm working on the newest chapter of Azure Rebellion and Azure Side Stories._

_KKD: Yea, sorry aibou. It also doesn't help seeing as I have another story in the works at the same time._

_Seanzilla: Really now? Mind telling everyone what it is real quick, buddy?_

_KKD: Basically a toku/Marvel crossover. For more details keep an eye out for that story on my profile; it'll be called The Toku Marvel-verse._

_Seanzilla: Cool. So..before we begin this story, shall we do the disclaimer like always?_

_KKD: Yep. Just hang tight a moment._

_DISCLAIMERS: As with all Sonic Sentai stories, none of the authors involved own Sonic the Hedgehog or Super Sentai, and in this case Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and the sentai it tributes to are not owned by either KKD or Seanzilla115. They belong to SEGA, Archie, Toei, Bandai, and their respective owners. However, the authors here do own Zane the Hedgewolf (Seanzilla), Ellie the Hedgewolf(Seanzilla), Roll Cyber Sakurai (GT), Haseo Yukimaru Sakurai(Seanzilla) Takeshi Narumi (KKD), and Hana Narumi._

_Seanzilla: Cool. So once again...GOKAI CHANGE!_

_KKD: GO~KAIGER!_

_(WARNING: There will be some cursing in this chapter)_

* * *

"…oi, tori," Marvelous spoke, examining the large gem in his hand.

**-Tori ja nai yo! What is it?-** Navi snapped.

"Know anything about this gem?" Marvelous asked, the hedgehog still looking at the large gem.

**-Ah! The Chaos Emerald?!-**

"Chaos what?" Fiona blinked in confusion.

**-A powerful gemstone said to contain great power and grant wishes- **Navi explained.

"W..wishes?" Haseo repeated with a small stutter.

"What kind of wishes?" Hana asked.

**-Well..-** Navi began before the alarm went off.

"..Don't tell me. Zangyack again," Marvelous asked Takeshi, who was looking at the screen.

"Um..surprisingly no…" Takeshi replied, earning confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean? What else could be attacking the city?" Fiona wondered.

"Actually..they're not attacking the city...they're attacking us," Takeshi pointed out, pointing at the screen to show a bunch of punks throwing junk at the galleon.

"EH?!" the others gasped.

**-Dumbass pirates! Go back to the sea where you belong!-** one of the punks yelled.

**-Yeah. And stick to what you're good at. Stealing treasure and raping women!-** another punk yelled.

"OI!" the girls on the ship snapped in unison.

"..Enough of this," Marvelous spoke as he got up.

* * *

"Yeah! Take that you dumbass pirates!" one of the punks yelled, tossing a large rock at the galleon.

Suddenly, the rock was blasted to pieces, much to their surprise.

"Oi!" a voice yelled, causing the punks to see Marvelous standing on the edge of the ship, a pissed off look on his face, "Which one of you punks has the balls ordering an attack on my ship?"

"Heh...so you must be the captain of that little tug boat," a voice sneered as a dangerous looking Mobian Kangaroo walked up.

The kangaroo had short, spiky yellow hair, had a scar under one of his eyes, and wore a mix of a punk and Yakuza outfit.

"I'm the one asking questions here, and I want answers. Why attack my vessel?" Marvelous demanded.

"Well… I'm here to tell you and your little band of freaks to get out of here. This is my town..and that's my ship now," the kangaroo answered before looking at his crew, "Am I right boys?!"

"YEAH! All hail Bellamy!" the punks yelled in unison.

"Minna! It's time to teach these punks a lesson," Marvelous smirked.

"Okay/hai!" Zane, Fiona, Takeshi, and Roll nodded as they appeared, holding their Mobirates and Ranger Keys.

"Gokai...!" the five began before the keys were suddenly blasted out of their hands.

"What the...?!" Fiona gasped.

"OI! No need to pull cheap shit like that around me!" Bellamy yelled, holding a modified version of a Goumin's gun.

"Where'd you get that?! And isn't that cheating what you pulled?"! Takeshi responded.

"First: I picked this bad boy up from one of those freaky guys and had my boys modify it. And second.." Bellamy began as a dark grin grew on his face, "It doesn't count as cheating for me."

"Oi vey," Zane groaned as they still pulled out their swords and guns.

"Hey… you guys think you're the only ones with toys?" Bellamy grinned as he snapped his fingers, causing his crew to pull out modified versions of the Goumin's weapons as well.

"Ikuzo, minna!" Marvelous ordered as the five charged.

"Get 'em boys!" Bellamy yelled as he and his crew charged as well.

* * *

**Sonic Sentai Series Presents…**

**Narration: The 34 Sonic Sentai who have protected the smiles of the people! They lost their powers fighting the Space Empire Zangyack… but their powers have been inherited by these unbelievable rogues!**

**(Cue Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger opening theme)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (Forward! Hoist the flag of courage!)**

**Nanatsu no umi wo kake-nukero (Dashing through the seven seas)**

**Ichi ka bachi ka muteki na kaze kimi wo michibiku (Sink or swim, the invincible wind will guide you)**

**Mezase chizu ni nai basho wo (Your goal isn't on any map)**

**Maboroshi nanka ja nain da (It's no illusion)**

**Tada hitotsu jibun dake no takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (Everyone is searching for their very own treasure)**

**Tashikametai ze minna onaji ja nai kara (I want to check to see that everyone is not the same)**

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (Just do what you want)**

**Inochigake daze Hoshitte do sono te de tsukame (It's life or death, if you want it, then grab it!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's kaji wo tore! (Let's take the helm!)**

**Kimi no mae no hirogaru umi michi naki michi wo yukou! (Forward to these uncharted routes in these vast seas in front of you!)**

**Let's go! Let's Gokaiger!**

**Go! Go! Let's Go! Let's arashin naka! (Let's sail into the storms!)**

**Ganbaru kino no gamushara ga ima kono sekai wo kaeru ze (Your persistent recklessness will change the world)**

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai! (Big dreams are endless!)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Protecting our Dreams! Lost Gems of Chaos?**

* * *

The battle seemed pretty even, much to the semi-surprise of the Gokaigers. Perhaps it was the fact that the punks had the modified Goumin guns, or it was something else, but the Gokaigers weren't sure of what it was.

"Heh. You guys aren't so tough without your little suits..are you?" Bellamy grinned as he and Marvelous clashed.

"Oh, you wanna go that way, huh?" Takeshi replied as he was hiding before pulling out his DekaGreen key and used it in his Mobirates without the punks knowing. "GOKAI CHANGE!"

**=DE~KARANGER!=**

With that, Takeshi transformed into DekaGreen and began to fire rapidly at the punks.

"Ha! Not so tough when…" Gokai-DekaGreen smirked before he was struck in the head from behind, knocking him unconscious and losing his henshin as a pair of punks stood behind him.

"Serves ya right for getting cocky," one of the punks smirked.

"Takeshi!" Fiona gasped before she and Roll blocked a few incoming strikes from a bunch of punks ganging up on them, "Damn it! They just keep coming!"

They quickly swapped weapons and Roll fired faster than she had before. However, a chain suddenly wrapped itself around her neck, causing the hedgefox to gasp and drop her weapons as she was forced to the ground.

"Heh..how do ya like that, bitch?" a female Mobian Bat in a silver, female Yakuza outfit smirked, holding a chain-whip as she stomped her helled boot on Roll's back.

"Ro.." Fiona began before another chain wrapped itself around her neck, causing her to gasp out for air and drop her weapon.

"Dumb bitch," another Mobian Bat wearing a gold version of the other bat's outfit scoffed as she did the same to Fiona.

"Heh… your crew doesn't look to good… captain," Bellamy smirked darkly, seeing Marvelous' crew doing poorly against the punks. Heck, even Zane was having a hard time against them.

"That's because you're using dirty tactics," Marvelous frowned, swiping his weapon at Bellamy, only for the Kangaroo to jump away.

"Heh… all's fair to me when I fight. Besides…we also stole something those Zangyack guys were experimenting on," Bellamy smirked as he crouched down before his legs..became springs.

"Nani?!" Marvelous gasped.

**"SPRI~NG SNIPER!"** Bellamy declared as he rocketed forward, tackling into Marvelous' stomach with the force of a rocket.

"Gah!" Marvelous gasped out, the hedgehog coughing out some blood as he was sent crashing into the mast of the galleon.

"You're kidding me right?!" Zane grunted.

"Nope…" Bellamy smirked as he looked over at the struggling hedgewolf, "And unless you want a helping as well, I suggest you take your pitiful excuse for a captain and get the fuck out of here. Because as of now, your ship belongs to me and my crew!"

"...Damn it," Zane cursed, seeing that he and the others were badly losing, "Minna! We have to retreat!"

"O...okay," Takeshi grunted, holding his bleeding head as he managed to pick his gun up and shoot the chains holding Roll and Fiona's neck, causing the two girls to gasp as they took in some air.

"Ellie… get Haseo, Navi, and Hana out of the ship," Zane talked into his Mobirates, "And get the Keys too. We don't want these punks getting their hands on them.

**-Hai, nii-san-** Ellie replied.

**-But… what about my Nii-san? And Roll?-** Hana responded, too concerned to leave her brother behind with the beating he's getting.

"Grab them and Marvelous as well. They need some medical attention from the blows they got," Zane ordered.

-..o..okay- Hana replied.

"Good…" Zane nodded as he put his Mobirates away and glared at Bellamy, "This isn't over, teme."

"Heh...looks like it," Bellamy smirked.

Zane continued to glare at Bellamy as the hedgewolf jumped onto the galleon and grabbed the unconscious Marvelous just as Ellie, Hana, and Haseo came up from the lower part of the ship, the female hedgewolf holding the chest containing the Ranger Keys and the Chaos Emerald while Navi sat on her shoulder.

"Oi vey… what do we do now?" Hana groaned, "I mean, our siblings are getting their butts handed to those punks!"

"...Here," Zane spoke, tossing Hana Takeshi's Mobirates, which the hedgehog managed to grab since Takeshi dropped it after being knocked out.

"Eh?! B..but I don't…" Hana began.

"Do you want to abandon your brother and Roll?!" Zane snapped.

"N...No!" Hana insisted.

"Then you need to henshin if you want to stand a chance against those guys!" Zane yelled.

"..O..okay," Hana nodded as she picked up the GokaiGreen Ranger Key from the deck of the galleon and switched it into key mode, "Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, Hana became a female version of GokaiGreen.

"S..sugoi!" Fem-Gokaigreen gasped as she looked at herself.

"Yea, well stop gawking and get fighting!" Zane responded as some of the punks were after her already.

"Kya!" Fem-GokaiGreen yelped as she fired her gun at the punks, managing to knock one or two of them out while making the other ones lose their weapons. "...I did it."

With more confidence, Fem-GokaiGreen charged in and attacked the rest of the punks, the intruders not used to her style seeing as she never transformed previously… much less fought at all.

"H...Hana?" Takeshi managed to get out, seeing his sister fight before one of the punks attacking him knocked him back down to the ground.

"She's pretty impressive," Ellie noted.

"Yeah…" Zane noted.

"...Let me fight as well," Ellie spoke, causing her brother to look at her in shock.

"W..what?! No wa…!"

"Hana-chan needs back up. And unfortunately, the others can't help her right now! So please Nii-san..let me help…" Ellie begged.

"...fine," Zane sighed as she tossed Ellie his Mobirates and Ranger Key, "But be careful out there, okay?"

"I will," she nodded, preparing the Mobirates and Ranger Key like her brother had, "Gokai Change!"

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

With that, Ellie became a female version of GokaiBlue.

"I… Ikuyo!" Fem-GokaiBlue yelled as she charged.

"Eh?! Another o…" one of the punks yelled before he received a kick to the face from Fem-GokaiBlue.

The other punks were having a hard time with her as well, not use to her way of fighting. It was almost like she was dancing rather than fighting.

"What's going on? How are these two stronger than the others!" one of the punks gawked.

"It's those god-damn suits, ya fucking idiot!" Bellamy snapped before growling, "Damn it! I wasn't expecting this. Men! Retreat for now!"

With that, the punks ran off the ship, Bellamy and Zane glaring at one another as the kangaroo was the last to leave.

"W..we won?" Fem-GokaiGreen blinked before cheering, "Yatta! We won, Ellie-chan!"

"YATTA!" Fem-GokaiBlue cheered before she and Fem-  
GokaiGreen reverted to normal, "Still..we need to get Marvelous-san and the others to a safe place so we can look over their wounds."

"True… I mean. Who knows when those punks will return," Hana added.

"...I think there's a museum not too far away from here. They'll probably let us hide there until Marvelous and the others recover," Zane stated before he heard Marvelous groan, "Capitan?"

"...the next time I see that spring bastard…" Marvelous weakly got out as he looked up, "I'm kicking his ass."

"That's Marvelous for ya," Takeshi weakly noted, despite the blood loss.

* * *

"C…come on boss! Calm down!" one of the punks in Bellamy's gang said before he was kicked in the face by the kangaroo.

"Like fuck I will! Do you realize what just happened?! We got our asses handed to us… by fucking girls!" Bellamy snapped.

"And what's wrong with girls, Bellamy?" a voice asked with a small giggle, causing the kangaroo and his crew to pale.

"B...boss. I...it's her," one of the punks gulped.

"...crap," Bellamy cursed when he looked up and saw a Mobian Fox wearing a red and black harlequin outfit that hugged her figure laying against a nearby corner, "What the fuck do ya want, Harley?"

"Nothin' much. Just wanted to make sure that ya got Mista D his ship," the fox smirked before noticing the punks gaining nervous looks, "And by da looks your lackeys are giving there Bellamy...ya didn't get the ship."

"Screw you bitch! I was about to get it before…" Bellamy began before a gunshot nearly took his ear off.

"...I don't appreciate your tone," Harley frowned, her bubbly personality becoming dark all of a sudden, "And if I were you, I'd get Mista D that ship...or else."

"...fine," Bellamy growled.

"Good boy!" Harley smiled, her personality doing a complete 180 as she began to skip away from the group of punks, "Hope ta see ya later with that ship. Bellamy!"

"...God I hate that crazy bitch," Bellamy cursed under his breath once the fox was gone.

* * *

"A...ano...a...are you sure t...this'll work, Z-Zane-san?" Haseo asked once the group was in front of a door behind a fairly, large museum.

"Let's hope so," Zane replied before he began to knock on the door, "Oi! Anyone home?! We got some wounded here?!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" a voice replied before the door was open.

"..." Haseo began to blush heavily once he was who opened the door.

It was a Mobian Lynx, one Has thought was really beautiful. Her long, raven hair shone a bit in the sunlight. She also wore a shoulder-less, sleeve-less dress with split tails and was decorated with a small broach, the top hugging her developing figure. She also wore black pants, white gloves with gold cuffs, and shoes that had silver cuffs and toes. She also had a pair of emerald green eyes. In short, she was really beautiful.

"Yes...can I…" the lynx began before gasping once she saw the condition Marvelous, Roll, , Fiona, and Takeshi were in, "Oh my! Wh..what happened?!"

"Some punks attacked us," Hana answered.

"...one of them wasn't a kangaroo with short, spiky hair, was it?" the lynx asked.

"...Yea… one of them was. Why?" Marvelous replied weakly.

"...come in," the lynx replied after doing a quick look around to make sure no one was spying on the group.

"Got it," Zane nodded as he, Hana, and Ellie carried the injured in, leaving a heavily blushing Haseo.

"Oi, aseo. Are ya coming…" Hana began.

"T...Tenshi(angel)..." Haseo stuttered shyly.

"Eh?" Hana blinked when she came in a bit closer to hear what the young hedgefox said.

"T….Tenshi," Haseo stuttered shyly again, using his tails to try and hide his heavy blush.

"..." Hana blinked a bit before looking at the lynx before the female hedgehog began to figure out what was going on, causing a small, teasing smile to grow on Hana's face, "Looks like someone's in love."

"E...eep!" Haseo yelped, hiding his now beet-red face further into his two tails.

"Is he okay?" the lynx asked in confusion.

"He is. He's just...really shy is all," Hana replied.

"Okay."

* * *

"So… what's with those punks from earlier, anyway?" Ellie asked after finishing putting some bandages on Takeshi's head.

"They're part of a really dangerous Yakuza group known as the 7 Sins," the lynx replied..

"Yakuza?"

"Yes. Before Zangyack attacked, they were one of the most dangerous groups out there," the lynx explained. "Not much is known about The leaders of each faction..but it is said that they can go toe to toe against the Super Sentai."

"I see…" Ellie noted before asking, "And this Bellamy guy…is he one of those leaders?"

"No. He's actually one of the lower thugs that work for the person that controls this part of the city...Discord. Or D as his cohorts call him."

"Discord?"

"Yes… it is said that he enjoys causing chaos just for the fun of it," the lynx further explained.

"I don't like the sound of that," Hana noted.

"I know… it was bad enough dealing with Zangyack, but now we have to deal with a very dangerous Yakuza group," Zane stated before looking at the lynx, "By the way, we never got your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. My name is Nicole. And… well, you could say I'm the daughter of the man who once owned this museum," the lynx replied.

"N-Nicole? Th-that's a nice name," Haseo stuttered.

"Thank you. Now… would you please tell me your names as well?"

"Zane. The ones unconscious are Marvelous, Fiona, and Roll," Zane replied.

"I'm Takeshi," Takeshi added, a bit weakly as his sister was insisting he'd just rest after the blow he took.

"I'm Hana, his sister," Hana replied.

"I'm Ellie, Zane's Nee-chan," Ellie replied before bowing a bit, "Thank you for helping us, Nicole-san."

"It was my pleasure, miss Ellie," Nicole replied before looking at Haseo, "And your name?"

"A...ano...I"m..." Haseo shyly replied, mumbling the rest.

"...I"m sorry, but I didn't quite catch that."

"Ano...I...I'm Haseo.." Haseo spoke a tiny bit louder.

"Still couldn't hear you."

"..." Haseo gave off a squeaky, shy like whimper as he used his tails to hide his heavily blushing face again.

"You okay, Haseo? You're even more nervous than usual," Takeshi noticed.

"He has a major crush on Nicole-san," Hana whispered into Takeshi's ear before giggling a bit, "It's really cute actually."

"I see."

"Oi..." Marvelous spoke, catching everyone's (minus those unconscious) attention, "You own this museum, right?"

"Y...yes. My father gave it to me before he passed away," Nicole replied.

"I see," the hedgehog noted before looking over at Zane, "Zane. Get that Chaos thing Navi mentioned out."

"Got it," Zane nodded as he opened the chest, which he brought with him because it still wasn't safe to go back on the ship with Bellamy's gang still about, and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"Th...that's...i...it can't be! A Chaos Emerald!" Nicole gasped once she saw the emerald.

"You know what this is?" Hana asked.

"I do. Hold on a sec," Nicole said as she quickly ran out of the room before running back in with a tablet showing a image of seven, glowing emeralds, "My father spent his entire life studying the Chaos Emeralds. Nobody knows where they came from, but it is said they can grant wishes."

"Just like Navi-chan said…" Ellie noted, looking at the robotic bird sitting on her shoulder.

**-Yep. I did-** Navi nodded.

"Well, one by itself is powerful enough to power machinery or work miracles for a long time. However, when all seven are together…" Nicole started, "Either a great miracle will happen...or the world will be plunged into utter chaos."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Hana gasped in shock, hearing the last part of the news.

"If that's true, then we definitely can't let Zangyack find out, or get a hold of the Chaos Emeralds!" Takeshi added, equally as scared as Hana was right now.

"Like hell we'll let them get those emeralds," Marvelous scoffed, "Also...about those 7 Sins guys...we'll kick their asses like we do with Zangyack."

"...Y...you're joking, right?! Nobody has ever survived against them!" Nicole gasped.

"So? We deal with Zangyack all the time. What difference will these Yakuza guys be?" Zane stated as well.

"...I...I'm sorry. I...I need to go check on the exhibits...you all just rest up for now," Nicole replied as she left, the lynx couldn't believe what she heard.

"What's with her?" Marvelous wondered.

"It may not be as easy as you say Marvelous, unlike the Zangyack, dealing with these Yakuza would be like killing a Mobian in general," Hana realized.

"So? Anyone who get's in our way will eventually get their ass kicked by us," Marvelous quipped before flinching a bit when he tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," Ellie responded, making him sit back down, "You're gonna rest until you get all your strength back."

"What're you talking about, Ellie? I"m perfectly fi..." Marvelou began before flinching in pain again.

"No you're not. That blow you received from Bellamy caused some internal bleeding. You're lucky I was able to use 'it' to stop it," Ellie frowned, feeling a bit tired all of a sudden.

"You okay, Ellie-chan?" Hana asked.

"H...hai, Hana-chan. I… I just need to lay down a bit," Ellie replied before laying down on the couch.

"..." Hana blinked a bit before recalling what happens to Ellie when she uses 'it', "She's exhausted…"

"Yeah…" Zane nodded, "We're just lucky nobody received any fatal injuries."

"Hai...Haseo-chan can you...Haseo?" Hana blinked when she noticed the young hedgefox was missing.

"Where'd he go?" Takeshi wondered.

"He went after that lynx," Marvelous spoke, looking up at the ceiling, "Don't know why though."

"Oi vey," Takeshi and Hana sighed.

* * *

"Okay...everything seems to be in order," Nicole noted after checking up the last of the dinosaur exhibits, "Alright. Now to…"

"A...Ano…"

"Hmm?" Nicole blinked when she noticed a certain, shy hedgefox looking at her from a nearby corner, "You're...Haseo, right?"

"Eep!" Haseo yelped as he hid behind the corner.

"...Is something wrong? Did you need something?" Nicole asked, earning no reply from Haseo, "...it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"...A...ano...w...well…" Haseo managed to squeak out as he poked his head out, "I...I w-wanted to h...help you a b...bit N...Nicole-san. A...ano...if...if that's okay with you."

"...Of course I'd be okay with it," Nicole smiled, "In fact..there's one part of the museum I especially need help with."

"R...really?"

"Yes. Please, follow me," Nicole stated as she began to walk away.

"...O...Okay," Haseo nodded as he followed after her.

After a few minutes of checking the exhibits and looking around a bit for anything unusual, Nicole and Haseo came across a stone tablet, one featuring a strange door with 34 symbols and 7 glowing emeralds shining around it.

"Wh..what is this, n..Nicole-san?" Haseo asked shyly, the hedgefox blushing heavily since he was near her.

"It is the heart of the museum, Haseo. It tells about something known as the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy," Nicole explained, causing Haseo to look at her in surprise, "...I take it that you know about it, right?"

"H-Hai," he nodded, "M...Marvelous-san, N...Nee-san, and the others are l...looking for this treasure."

"Really?" Nicole asked, earning a shy nod from Haseo, "I see…" she then looked up at the tablet, "I don't know what the treasure really is...but I hope to see it someday. You could say it's my dream to find and see it."

"S...ugoi..." Haseo gawked.

"Yeah...my father always loved telling me about the treasure. About how it can bring ultimate happiness to anyone with a pure heart...and that the only way to find it is have the seven Chaos Emeralds, and the power of the 34 Super Sentai."

"...Just like… what K...Kai said," Haseo gawked, only hearing of Kai from the letter and what he said from Takeshi and the others.

"Tell me Haseo...what do you and the others plan on doing once you find the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy?" Nicole asked the young hedgefox.

"Well… ano… w-we haven't really th-thought about that," Haseo admitted.

"I see...well what other dreams do you have?" Nicole asked again.

"Ano...w...well…" Haseo began before…

"Tch! Seriously? Dreams?! What a bunch of useless crap," a familiar voiced scoffed as a certain kangaroo Mobian kicked the front doors open.

"You...you're not welcome here, Bellamy," Nicole frowned, not once looking at the kangaroo, "Leave this museum at once."

"Yeah...I would. Except you have something I need," Bellamy grinned, "The ship belonging to those stupid pirates. Hand it over, or else."

"...I don't know how you found out…" Nicole began before she turned and gave Bellamy a dark glare, "But what makes you think I'll do that?"

"...Heh. I tried to warn ya. **"SPRI~NG…!"** Bellamy began as he crouched down, his legs turning into springs once more.

"Wh...what the?!" Nicole gasped.

**"SNIPER!"** the kangaroo yelled as he rocketed forward and crashed through the tablet, shattering it into pieces.

"...N...No…" Nicole gasped, her eyes widened in horror at what Bellamy did.

"Boys! Tear this place apart! Leave no useless exhibit standing!" Bellamy ordered his crew.

It didn't take them long to charge in to start breaking the exhibits, but Haseo wasn't liking this one bit.

"Stop it!" Nicole yelled, tears of anger and sadness pouring from her eyes as she ran towards Bellamy, "Stop this right now!"

"Or what?!" Bellamy yelled as he kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her crashing into one of the museum's pillars.

"Nicole-san!" Haseo gasped as he ran over to see if she was all right. "D-Daijoubou?"

"M...my father's museum…" Nicole whispered, the tears still dripping from her eyes as she watched what the punks were doing, "E...everything my father worked so hard for…"

"Heh..show's how useless your old man was…" Bellamy smirked, over hearing what she said, "By the way, I overheard that crap about that Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy...and it's a bunch of bullshit."

"Th...that's not…" Nicole began before crying out in pain as Bellamy fired a shot at her arm.

"Face it, bitch! The Chaos Emeralds, the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, they don't exist! They're nothing but dreams only idiots go after! In fact, dreams are useless shit that never come true! And your precious Super Sentai...they're nothing but faggots that don't even deserve to live!" Bellamy scoffed, but it was then that…

"URUSEI!" Haseo snapped, having had enough of Bellamy's insults and profanities.

"...What did you say...punk?" Bellamy demanded, sending a death glare at Haseo.

"I...I won't...I...I WON'T LET YOU TALK BAD ABOUT HOPES AND DREAMS!" Haseo yelled as he charged at Bellamy and actually punched him with surprising strength.

"...you..little FUCKER!" Bellamy yelled as he kicked Haseo hard in the gut, causing the hedgefox to cough up blood as Bellamy repeatedly kicked him, "YOU DARE TO FUCKING HIT ME!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE PISSES ME OFF!" He looked at his men once more, "MEN! BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND! But before that, HELP ME BEAT THIS LITTLE SHIT UP!"

However, they were suddenly hit in head by some gunfire, surprising Bellamy as he turned to see Marvelous, Zane, and Takeshi had entered the room, guns ablaze.

"You again…" Bellamy glared at Marvelous.

"Zane...Takeshi..get those two to safety," Marvelous ordered, the hedgehog glaring at Bellamy, "I'll deal with that spring bastard."

"And this time, you won't get the chance to interrupt the change," Takeshi told Bellamy as Marvelous started his henshin, and as he prepared the key and posed, Takeshi and Zane rapidly fired at Bellamy and his goons, keeping them from interfering.

"Gokai Change…" Marvelous uttered as he inserted the key and turned it.

**=GO~KAIGER!=**

Without saying a word, GokaiRed charged at Bellamy, who charged as well as the two began to clash weapons.

"You okay, Haseo?" Takeshi asked once he and Zane got to the injured hedgefox and lynx.

"N...Nicole-san's h...home. I...It's…" Haseo weakly began before coughing up some blood.

"Haseo!" Takeshi gasped, running over to the young hedgefox, "Daijoubou?"

"...N...no he isn't Takeshi. H...he received multiple kicks to the gut from Bellamy," Nicole replied weakly after Zane picked her up.

"Don't worry. We'll take it from here," Zane told her as Takeshi fired to keep Bellamy's goons off their backs.

"I got these guys, Zane. Let's get her away from that blasted roo," Takeshi shouted, not stopping his firing.

"Got it. You get Haseo out of here once you finish with those punks," Zane stated as he carried Nicole away from the fight.

"Got it!" Takeshi nodded, charging in closer before tripping the grunts that kept avoiding the blasts, knocking them out cold.

"I have to admit, you're a little tougher once ya get that suit on..but that still doesn't change that I can beat you!" Bellamy yelled, dodging another slash from Marvelous and crouched down, his legs turning into springs once more as he rocketed forward, **"SPRING SNIPER!"**

"Not this time," GokaiRed stated as he moved out of the way in time, letting Bellamy crash through the pillar before firing at the kangaroo's back as Takeshi worked to get Haseo to safety.

"Gah!" Bellamy cried out a bit in pain, gritting his teeth as blood dripped from his back. He then glared at Marvelous, "You think you're SO tough, aren't you?!"

"You're not exactly one to make such remarks, bastard," GokaiRed growled, his sword's blade up near Bellamy's neck.

"Heh…" Bellamy smirked as he kicked Marvelous back before crouching down, "You just got lucky dodging my Spring Sniper. But can you dodge this?! **SPRI~NG…!"**

"OH crap! The boss is going to use 'that'!" one of the thugs yelped as the punks ducked for cover.

**"HOPPER!"** Bellamy declared as he rocketed towards a wall, jumping off it and rockted towards another wall. He kept doing this until he was a blur, leaving multiple cracks on the wall, "LET"S SEE YOU DODGE THIS PUNK! BECAUSE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR CREWS' NEXT!"

Marvelous just stood there as he brought out another Ranger Key.

"Gokai Change…" GokaiRed uttered as he inserted the key.

**=DE~NJIMAN!=**

With a flash of some sort of old school symbol that had a D in it, GokaiRed was now donned in a new Red Ranger suit, his white boots trimmed with silver, his silver belt having a red D in it, a white stripe across his chest and down his arms along with a white D in a blue circle. His helmet now had a larger black visor over a silver mouthpiece with a vaguely visible mouth, and yellow designs around a circle on his forehead showing off some odd circuitry, and a white scarf was seen on his neck.

"...SO WHAT IF YOU CHANGED! IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE FOR A LOSER WHO CHASES STUPID DREAMS! CHAOS EMERALDS, THE GREATEST TREASURE IN THE GALAXY, THE ERA OF DREAMS IS OVER!" Bellamy yelled before the blur began to head for Gokai-DenjiRed, "NOW DIE!"

"...You made two mistakes today...one...you attacked my ship. And two…" Marvelous began as he left fist was engulfed in a strange, fist-like brace, "You mocked our dreams...Denji Punch!" he declared as he slammed his fist _hard_ into Bellamy's face, slamming the kangaroo into the floor as he coughed up blood and lost consciousness, an imprint of Marvelous' fist on his cheek, "You may be out, but I know you can still hear me. So when you wake up, tell your boss, Discord, that if he dares mess with us pirates, he'll get a similar result." He then looked at the punks, who were gulping with a couple pissing themselves in fear at how their boss went down so easily, "Same goes for you punks. ...Now get out of my sight!"

"AAAH!" The punks screamed in fear as they ran out of the museum, one holding the unconscious Bellamy as they all screamed for their life.

"...Hmph. All talk and tricks when they start out, but when things get serious… they're all talk with no strength to back it up," Marvelous scoffed as he reverted to normal.

* * *

"Haseo-chan..." Roll, who had just regained consciousness, whispered as she looked at the injured, unconscious hedgefox. She then looked at Takeshi and Ellie, who had just finished bandaging Haseo up, "Will he be alright, Hakase? Ellie-chan?"

"He'll be fine," Takeshi assured.

"Hai. Demo… he'll have to avoid eating solid food for a while," Ellie added before yawning a bit, "I was lucky to stop the internal bleed when I could."

"Thank goodness…" Roll sighed in relief before looking around a bit, "Ano...where's Marvelous-san?"

"No idea," Takeshi answered. "Last I saw him, he was giving that kangaroo a run for his money.

"I did…" a voice spoke as Marvelous walked in, " I gave him and his goons a message as well after I knocked his lights out."

"I see," Takeshi nodded before gulping a bit, "Still...we have to deal with both Zangyack, and this 7 Sins Yakuza group."

"He's got a point," Hana sighed.

"...We can handle them," Marvelous spoke, giving a cocky smirk.

"But...what about...why do I bother at this point?" Takeshi sighed.

"B...but what about Nicole? Her museum's a total wreck," Haseo pointed out weakly.

"It's okay Haseo," Nicole spoke, a sad look on her face, "I'll..try and find myself another place to live in…"

"B...but what about…?"

"All the money I had was stolen by Bellamy and his gang a few days ago...I don't have enough to keep my home, much less repair it," Nicole replied sadly.

"...Ano...y...you can live with us, N...Nicole-san," Haseo offered, earning looks from everyone.

"Haseo, we only have enough room for the eight of us. One extra might be too much," Takeshi pointed out.

"Wait. What about that one guest room on one of the lower decks?" Hana pointed out, "The one big enough to hold two people?"

"...Oh crap! I totally forgot about that," Takeshi remembered.

"S...So M-Marvelous-san..c...can sh..she stay with us? O..Onegai?" Haseo begged.

"..."Marvelous pondered this for a few moments before sighing a bit, "Fine...but on one condition. She has to help out around the ship."

"I'll do whatever I must in order to pay you back for this kindness," Nicole bowed.

"No need to…" Marvelous began.

"..." Fiona moaned a bit as she began to wake up, "Mou… I feel like I got hit by a truck… anyone get the license number? ..." she then noticed Nicole, "...who's the lynx?"

"Her name's Nicole, and she's our newest crew member," Marvelous answered.

"...What exactly happened while I was knocked out?" Fiona asked before noticing Haseo giving a small smile, a blush on his face as he gazed a bit at Nicole, "And why's Haseo really happy?"

"We'll explain later," Takeshi told her, "For now, let's get back to the galleon."

"Hold on, Hakase," Marvelous spoke, placing his hand on Takeshi's shoulder before whispering something in his ear, causing Takeshi's eyes to widen.

"A...are you sure?" Takeshi asked Marvelous quietly.

"Yeah…" the hedgehog nodded as he looked over a bit at Ellie and Hana, "From what Zane told me...they handled themselves pretty well for first timers."

"Uh…o-okay then," Takeshi nodded. "I'll get to work on that ASAP."

"Good...now let's head back to the ship...I'm hungry and ready to eat," Marvelous said with a small grin as he left."

"Figures," Zane chuckled.

-I'm surprised he's able to eat after recovering from that injury he received- Navi noted.

"Nothing gets between Marvelous and a good meal," Takeshi pointed out.

"Eeyup. By the way…" Fiona began as she looked over at Nicole, "Since you're going to be living with us, let's talk about rent, shall we?"

"Fiona…"

"...Oh crap," Fiona paled a bit, recognizing that tone Ellie was using, "I...I was just kidding Ellie-chan. I wasn't going to charge her...much."

**"Warai no Tsubo!"** Ellie yelled, jabbing her thumb into Fiona's neck, causing the red fox to laugh uncontrollably, "She just lost her home! We don't need to charge her anything!"

"I almost forgot how intimidating she can get," Hana whispered to Takeshi, the two siblings hiding behind Zane since they know how scary Ellie can get when she's like this.

"Yea," Takeshi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"B..boss! Stay down, please!" one of Bellamy's punks begged before being pushed back.

"Like hell I will!" Bellamy growled his head wrapped up in bandages and his cheek still having the imprint in it, "I'm not going to let that no good fucking pirate get away with this! I'm going to go and…"

"Oh come now Belly! There's no need to act like a sore loser…" a voice laughed, causing the kangaroo and his punks to pale.

"Oh crap..i...it's da boss…" a punk gulped.

"That's right boys!" the voice laughed before a pair of smoke bombs went off, releasing purple and green smoke. After a few moments, the smoke died down to reveal a rather insane looking Wolf Mobian, "Discord's in the house!"

The wolf mobian wore an outfit similar to the Joker's from Batman: the Animated series. Only...it was different. On the other his suit was a rather scary looking number '7' with the Kanji for 'Sin' next to it. He also had a pair of gloves that looked like they hid blades in it. His face was also painted like an insane clown, only without the red lips.

"D..Discord.." Bellamy paled.

"Seems you've lost pretty bad against those pirates, eh Belly? A shame really...I had a party all out for you when you finally got me that ship...but alas...you didn't," Discord gave of a 'sigh' before giving him a death glare, "And you know what happens to those who fail me..don't you?"

"No! Please boss! Anything but that!" Bellamy panicked as Discord pulled out a big bag, "I..I'll give you all the stuff I stole from the Zangyack! J...just please spare me!"

"...Hmm... Nah!" Discord replied, pulling out from the bag a rocket launcher, "I already had Harley take a couple of things from them. So...bye bye!"

"No! Boss please! Not..." Bellamy begged before Discord pulled the trigger, causing a small flag to pop out of the rocket launcher.

Discord gave of an insane laugh before pulling out a gold magnum from his suit and fired it at Bellamy's head, instantly killing him as he continued to laugh before stopping to catching his breath a bit.

"Oh Harley~!" the wolf called out as said vixen appeared from the corner.

"Right here, Mista D," she smiled.

"Be a dear and take care of the leftovers, will you?" Discord asked the vixen as the punks began to sweat nervously.

"With pleasure," she smirked as she unleashed a strange gas that made the punks cough at first before they laughed themselves to death... literally.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…" Discord began to laugh as it began to increase into an maniacal, insane laugh, Harley looking at him lovingly as the wolf's insane laugh echoed throughout the area.

* * *

**(Cue: Super Hero Getter)**

**Sonic Sentai!**

**Tobidase! Eien ni toki wo koe (Fly! Cross the eternal time)**

**Saikyou senshi ON PARADE! (The ultimate warriors are on parade!)**

**Goni sorotte GORENGER (When five are assembled, they're Goranger)**

**JAKQ TORANPU SAIBOUGU (The JAKQ trump cards are cyborgs)**

**BATTLE FEVER sekai no dansu (Battle Fever is the world's dance)**

**DENJIsei kara DENJIMAN (From the Planet Denji comes Denjiman)**

**Ichi tasu ni tasu SUN VULCAN (One plus two plus Sun Vulcan)**

**Goggle V ga shintaisou (Goggle V does rhythmic gymnastics)**

**Bakuhatsu DYNAMAN (Exploding explosions of Dynaman)**

**BIO ryushi no BIOMAN (The BioParticles of Bioman)**

**CHANGEMAN wa densetsujuu (Changeman are legendary beasts)**

**FLASH uchuu no choushinsei (Flash the supernova of space)**

**Hikaru AURA da MASKMAN (The radiant aura of Maskman)**

**Tomo yo doushite LIVEMAN (Friends, why… Liveman)**

**Utaitai Zettai Oboete Mitai (I want to sing so I better remember them!)**

**Sonic Sentai Let's GO!**

**Ichiban kagayaku otakara sagase LET'S GO PIRATES (Find the shiniest treasure. Let's go pirates)**

**Motto mada mada! Mite mitain da Ippo mae e (I want to see more and more. I take a step forward)**

**U~ WAKUWAKU Kaizoku Sentai GOKAIGER (Oh~ The exciting Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

* * *

**Jikai, Episode 5!**

**Fiona: Do you know why Zane is obsessed with this case?**

**Zane: I'll handle him alone.**

**Roll: It would be better if the five of us fought together! Are we not comrades?**

**...Why We're Comrades**

**Zane: I will cut you down this time!**

* * *

_Seanzilla: Well...today's chapter was….hmm...KKD?_

_KKD: Yep. Everything turned out interesting, but I'm kinda curious as to what Marvelous whispered to Takeshi that made him react like that._

_Seanzilla: Don't know. Maybe it has something to do with how Hana and Ellie fought when they temporarily transformed into female versions of GokaiBlue and GokaiGreen._

_KKD: I guess… wait… you don't think that…?_

_Seanzilla: Maybe...but we won't know that until a later chapter of the story._

_KKD: Fair enough. I suppose it'd take Takeshi some time to work on whatever it is._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. Also, Good news: it seems there's a new member in the group, Nicole the Lynx. The bad news though...it seems the Gokaigers won't have just Zangyack to worry about, hai?_

_KKD: Yea, that's a lot to take in._

_Seanzilla: Hai. Demo… I can't help but wonder who're the other 6 leaders in this 7 sins Yakuza group._

_KKD: Good question. This whole thing could be really crazy if all three factions encountered each other._

_Seanzilla: I think you mean 4 KKD._

_KKD: Wait, four?_

_Seanzilla: Yeah. Don't forget a certain fat doctor that'll...oops! Almost gave it away._

_KKD: I got a funny feeling you're not telling me something regarding the doc._

_Seanzilla: You could say that. Small spoiler, he'll be exactly like the one from the Archie Sonic series, who I think is the more evil and insane out of all the versions of the doc._

_KKD: I'll take your word for it. In any case, what was your favorite part of the chapter?_

_Seanzilla: Hmm… I'd say it's when Haseo started to gain a crush on Nicole, and when Marvelous/Gokai-DenjiRed knocked the daylights out of Bellamy with a super hard Denji Punch._

_KKD: Yea, I figured that. I liked that moment of Gokai-DenjiRed's, but I also liked it when the girls transformed into female versions of GokaiBlue and GokaiGreen._

_Seanzilla: Eeyup. Anyway…*looks at the reader*that's all for now minna. Tune in next time because next chapter will show a bit of Zane and Ellie's backstory._

_KKD: Yep, and I hope you guys look forward to it._

_Seanzilla: 'Til then, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_KKD: And I'm KKD Silver._

_Seanzilla, KKD: And we bid you a good day. Jaa ne! *With that, they snapped their fingers in unison before vanishing, leaving a small note behind saying 'guess what anime was referenced in this chapter, and you get a prize'*_


End file.
